My Scene
by swtSARA
Summary: What if Jess has to face one of the hardest decisions? What if she is left with having to choose between her own love or her love's happiness? What if Rob had asked her to help him find his girlfriend? What would she do? What WILL she do?
1. Chapter 1

It had been two years, two very long years. I never thought I'd ever have to see him again. I had left all the past about my old life back when I had left Indiana. My brothers insisted on coming with me although I tried very hard to convince them not to. I remember the argument we had like we had it yesterday.

"I'm seventeen and I'm going to be with the Feds, like twenty-four hours a day. What else do you want?" I raised my hand in protest trying to emphasize my point.

"Jess, the Feds haven't exactly been your best friend all your life, have they?" Douglas, my older brother said in a matter of factly voice.

"Yeah, and what has made you think I'm going to leave my kid sister with the people who once tried to kill her?" Mike, my other brother said.

"Yeah, and if you took some time out of spying at Claire Lippman you would know that they didn't try to kill me but held me against my will." I said sarcastically. Seriously, sometimes I think my family is totally out of it. They know nothing about my life. Maybe that's the reason why instead of going to cheerleading practice I was stuck in detention most of my high school years.

Mr. Goodhart always told me that I have _matters _but I think that most of these _matters _were related to the behavior of my family. Its not that I blame them for all of the problems I have. As a matter of fact they're the victims of my crimes.

My poor mother whose always-wanted nothing but a normal family has to face a scizopactic **(A.N: Sorry about the spelling, if you know it then tell me)** son, a son who is crazy enough to leave Harvard in order to live closer to the love of his life while she finishes high school and a daughter who is a psychic and who fell in love with a non-college bound guy who is on probation for something she doesn't no of.

"Whatever, same thing." Mike mumbled turning redder by the minute. It's funny how he still blushes when he hears Claire's name. It's cute. Although they have been going out for three years now.

"But…" I started to say.

"No buts, we are coming and so are Tasha and Claire, if they want to come that is." Which figures as the two couples are absolutely inseparable. I doubted that Mike and Doug would be so keen to leave their ladyloves behind for their kid sister.

"But…" I said again.

"Now stop arguing and go call Jill and tell her our plans. We're going to Tajikistan" And that was that. The next moment I remember I was sitting on a plane flying to Tajikistan. Its not that I cared, I was actually relieved that it was they and not Mom or Dad.

The funniest part is that out of the entire place in the world I had to get transferred to Tajikistan, which is a funny name if you think about it. Taj-ek-is-tan. Doug pronounces it like Taj-I-kis-tan. He stretches the 'I'. If you follow the spelling then it would be Taj-ik-is-tan. I can thing of many more ways to pronounce it too.

I remember studying about it in Indian History with Sissy. I know it was a stupid thing to take but I heard that the exam was very easy and I'm glad I took it because I had enough knowledge about it to prevent myself from being labeled as a loser. Not that I cared.

Another surprising thing was that Claire and Tasha refused to come with us. My brothers took it coolly but I could tell that they were really hurt. They actually thought that they would come along with us. But they got over it pretty soon. Especially when they found out that they would not break up. They came almost every week.

Okay, maybe not _every _week. Every month.

Okay, fine once in a few months. But the point was that they didn't break up.

Then life was pretty easy I finished high school and did a part time job with the Fed helping them to find missing criminal. But the plus point was that I had a full right to deny giving them any information when I doubted those men guilty. Then when I got home I had a loving family to look forward to. Well, maybe not loving but a family all the same.

It was pretty exciting. I mean the _work _that I did. I got to chase criminals. Well, maybe not the actual chasing but I got to help save many innocent lives. I was famous. I was popular. I had to learn how to speak many languages, but it was fun. I had many enemies. It was wicked that I had many murderers on my back wanting revenge for giving their leader to the FBI.

Everything was smooth sailing after that until just two days ago when I got a call from the Indianapolis police saying that I was needed back in Indiana. I was shocked and hesitant. I wasn't afraid to go back and see him (If you must know, his name was Rob) but it was what the man on the phone said that scared me, "Your father is severely ill. He may not survive."


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N: This is it. It's going to get better. I promise. But please review because I really worked hard on it and I want to know whether you are reading it or not. Give me some ideas and tips too if you can. I will really appreciate it. Thnx.**

**Oh, and this is the fifth part of the 1800 series by MEG CABOT.**

**Another thing, if you will notice the story teller keeps on changing. Right now the pattern if Rob, Jess, Rob etc. Just catch along with it. Otherwise email me if you don't get anything or just review. **

**DISCLAIMER: The theme has been taken from the book by MEG CABOT. 1800-where-r-you. The characters which you recognize are not mine and the others which I will add further ahead will be my own. Sissy and Aurora are my own characters – Sissy is not important – but the rest are owned by MEG. **

**This chapter is dedicated to two people. My friend Nimra ( I know funny name) and CattyCat whose story is the first I have read on fanfiction.**

Did I feel bad about lying to Jess? Well, the answer is, yes. But I knew that this was the only way she would come back to Indiana. I needed her but I am sorry to say, I needed her for my own selfish reasons. My girlfriend, Aurora, was kidnapped and now missing and I needed her back.

I thought I was over Jess and would be able to stand her being close to me almost everyday but I guess I was wrong.

"Sweetie, what did she say?" I heard my mother call out as soon as I placed the receiver back in its cradle.

"She is on her way," I yelled back.

Well, that's almost the truth anyway. She was coming here but whether she would help me or not, I was not too sure of. Jess was very unpredictable. It was hard to tell what she would do next. Usually I thought she would do one thing but she ended up doing the complete opposite. You may think she is happy but she is really angry and when she looks angry, she is usually really pleased with herself. I know they're totally different emotions but if you ever meet Jess you'll know why I have a doubt about what she is thinking.

Oh, how those mistakes meant so much to me before. But even thinking about it makes the reason we broke up seems even more irrational than before.

I guess the reason we broke up was because Jess was scared that I might get hurt from all the crime fighting she was doing but that's extremely dumb as I'm always the one who helps her get through all the crime fighting. But then Jess was the one who always pulled me into it all so it must be something else. But what?

I think she was mad at me for something but before I could ask her anything, the next day she had left. Where she left no one told me and Doug and Mike left with her. I tried finding out where she went but I couldn't and so I moved on. All I could hope was that she did too.

All the time I was on the plane I kept on wondering about my dad and all the mistakes I did and why I had left him and whether I would be able to apologize to him. Not once did I wonder who the person on the phone was and why he said it was the Indianapolis police. Why would they be calling me to tell me my dad was sick rather than my mom or Ruth?

The hours on the plane were torture. My brothers tried to calm me down but they were as scared as I was. Claire and Tasha were over so they were a big support; it was because of them that I didn't burst into tears. They are like sisters to me. It would be so cool when they get married. Then they will really be my sisters and then I'll be able to talk to them when I need some girl talk and – well, that is of the point. The thing was I was so scared, I almost wet my pants.

As soon as we got off the plane, I got out my cell phone and called Ruth. We were not actually in touch but Claire had her old number and so we assumed – and hoped – that it was her still her number. But guess what? She put me on hold. No, seriously, I heard her voice say hello and then, "I'm Ruth and I am talking to another person right now so please hold on. It may take some time so make your self comfortable," and then the tra lala tune began. I threw my cell phone on the floor in frustration. _Since when had Ruth's phone been busy? And why the hell did she put me on hold? I mean, on hold? Who has those nowadays? Aren't they for like busy people and for offices? _

As soon as I calmed down a little something struck my mind. Claire and Tasha were with us and although Mike and Doug were not living at home, Tasha and Claire still did go there once in a while, or so I've heard from their conversations. Why don't I ask them how dad was before they left for Tajikistan?

"Hey Claire, when was the last time you saw my dad?" I asked her.

"Just a few days before I left." She answered looking at me with questioning eyes

"Oh, so how was he when you last saw him? Did he look sick? Was it bad?"

"He was fine but just sad. He usually is. Ever since you left they both have been very depressed." This I did not want to hear. I felt bad enough about leaving them but to know that they still missed me so much made me feel even guiltier. Then I promised myself that I would never leave my parents alone again. Never.

"They miss you Jess, a lot." Tasha added.

"Yeah," I mumbled. "I miss them too"

"So," I said wiping my eyes trying to get rid of the tears that were threatening to fall. "He was totally fine when you came here?"

"Yes, Jess I told you. He was not ill, just sad," said an exasperated Claire. "I was surprised myself when you got that call. He was fine when -" Clair was cut off by a voice. A mans voice. A voice that gave me the creeps as well as made my heart beat twice as fast. A voice that –

I was trying to think of a way to approach Jess and bring up the topic of her dad and then tell her that it was me who made that call. But when I finally got the chance, I chickened out and just started to eavesdrop on their conversation.

From Jess's voice I could tell that she was breaking from inside. She really loved her dad and if anything happened to him I knew that she would blame herself. I felt really bad and even for a minute I felt like hugging her just to tell her that she had me and that I would always be there for her. But then I remembered why I was here. It was for my girlfriend. My girlfriend Aurora, not Jess.

Right when Claire got back to the point, I knew that it was now or never as they were about to leave the building. I cut off Claire and said, "He _is _fine."

There was a moment of silence after that. It was just me looking at Jess. Jess looking at the floor avoiding my eyes. Mike and Doug glaring at me – but not in a mean way, but just in a way a sibling does. They were afraid that Jess would be hurt again. I knew that look; I knew it all too well.

Aurora looked at her sister in that way a lot – before she got kidnapped – because once some guy broke her heart and she tried to commit suicide. This broke up Aurora as well as her sister. Aurora loved her sister too much and her sister loved the guy too much.

And then last but not least there was Claire - to tell you the truth she had not changed much – and Tasha who looked at me with questioning eyes. I knew they wanted an explanation but if Jess wanted it or not was what I was really interested in. I kept staring at Jess but no matter what she avoided my eyes.

Finally Claire finally asked me, "What do you mean?"

"Um, the thing is, um you see. Don't get me wrong but I made that call." It took me a whole minute to say that. But when I did, I regretted it. The way Jess looked sharply at me was something that I would never want to see again.

It was full of question, anger, happiness, hurt and most of all disappointment in me. All she said to me, "You just get away from me." And then she ran away. I tried running toward her but Mike put a hand on my shoulder and said the same thing Jess had said but in a harsher way. Doug just stared at me disgustedly and walked away with Claire and Tasha.

I guess I should have left it there but I needed to find out where Aurora was and also wanted to apologize to Jess. The next day I went to her house – her parent's house – since I assumed that it would be the first place she would go to.

I ran straight home after I understood what had just happened. I can't believe I fell for it. I was used to this kind of behavior. Many people did this. They would lie to me and trap me or threaten me just so that they could use my powers for their own selfish purposes. Why would I think that Rob would not try to do that? He was not different than majority of the crowd. But in the same time it really hurt to see that Rob would do that to me. I did not want to believe it.

When all my bitterness about Rob had evaporated, another thought struck me. Who was the person that he wanted me to find? Was it his mother? If not his mother than Gary – his mother's boyfriend – and then if not any of them than whom did Rob want me to find. All of these unanswered questions caused me to agree to help Rob. I was also worried that it was his mother who was missing. She was very kind to me and took care of me as if I were her own daughter. If it was her than I would definitely have to help him find her.

I was just about to go to his house when I heard the doorbell ring. My mother ran to the door to check out who it was.

My mom and dad were ecstatic to see me but I didn't tell them what the real reason of mine was to come home. I just told them that I missed them. My brothers agreed to take my side and we decided to keep them in the dark for the time. Doug was very angry about what Rob did but he did not say anything. Another thing is that now Doug has a better control over himself and it is less likely that he has an episode. He actually started to get better after he started to go out with Tasha. She had 'influenced him' as the doctors said.

When I went to pick my coat, I heard a commotion at the door. I went to see what was happening and to my horror I saw Mike and Rob at it in front of the door. Mike looked as if he would not leave Rob alive and Rob; well let's say Rob wasn't putting in his best effort. Doug was trying to heave Mike off of Rob and my mom started screaming right then and there. It was horrible. It was only thanks to my dad that no one really got hurt. He knew how to get things in order.

Then after all the commotion was over, I knew that it was my turn now to grab Rob's hand and whisper in his ear, "Lets go somewhere quiet." He was more than happy to do so. He, as usual came on his bike. I was a little worried about what must have been happening in the house. I was hoping that dad and Doug must have taken care of it.

Rob handed me the spare helmet he always had and I put it on and sat on the bike behind him. I made sure not to hold on to him. I was still not ready to forgive him completely.

"Jess," I heard Rob say.

"Yeah," I said just to let him know I was listening.

"Jess, I'm sorry and thanks for coming." Was the apology he made to me.

"Well, I might change my mind, so stop with the apologies and put the pedal to the medal, dude," Was my smart comeback. I guess my comebacks need some improving. Rob just chuckled and did what I told him to.

The quiet place Rob took me to was not all that quiet. He took me to Chick's bar. The place where Rob took me to before he found out I was jailbait and the place he took me to after he agreed to the fact that he could not resist me. I guess Rob must have thought that place would make things better between us and to tell you the truth for a minute I thought so too. He looked so handsome in the dim light.

He ordered us some coke although both of us were legally adults and could drink beer and all that stuff. He led me to the darkest table available. Then when I thought that the real discussion would begin, we were interrupted by a boy who I guessed to be Wendell – my detention buddy – who high fived Rob and to my exasperation sat down right beside me.

"I've got to hand it to you Wilkins when you say you're going to do something you usually do it. So Mastriani are you going to help find her? Well, I bet you are. We all miss her. She made this place alive. Without her it seems so quiet and -"

I tuned Wendell off. She? Who is this she? Wendell would not talk about Rob's mother like this. Then – I gasped. I suddenly understood. I understood all too well.

I was fooled again. Rob did not want to get back together. He wanted me to find his girlfriend for him. Its not that I can read peoples mind and all but it doesn't take an idiot to figure it out. He only wanted to use me. Like he always did. He never liked me for who I was but for _what_ I was.

I suddenly felt like throwing up. I regretted coming here. I was fooled twice. I pushed Wendell of and stood up ready to go.

"Oof, what the -" I heard Wendell say. But I just headed toward the door.

"Jess, wait -" Rob held my hand. "– Jess please. I need you. I'm sorry, but I really need to find her. I really lo- I really miss her" If he had said the 'l' word I would have screamed. But he looked so pained that I knew I had to help him.

"Fine," That was all I said. We sat down again but this time there were no interruptions.

"So, she got kidnapped a week ago. I had last seen her the night before, after our date. She and I went to a movie and then to her house. I stayed there awhile and then -"

"Spare the details and get to the point. I don't have all day." I said. He blushed and started speaking again.

"Well, the next morning I got a call from her mother asking me whether she was at my house. I said no and went to look for her as well. When I couldn't find her, I got scared and called you"

"Did you tell the police?"

"Of course, that was the first thing we did. But they had no luck either."

"How did you find me?" This was the question that I had wanted to ask for ages.

"Well, -"


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N: Well, here is the next chapter. I want to thank for reviewing for the last chapter. It meant a lot to me. Thanks again to CattyCat for reviewing and inspiring me.**

**I'm not trying to flatter you but am trying to thank you. Keep that in mind Catty.**

**CattyCat: I took your advice and divided the POV's. I would have done that before but I thought the gaps would show but they didn't but I did make them. **

**Blueheelers4ever: Thanks for saying that. You don't know how good that makes me feel. **

**Kittygurl00-Tempest00: Sorry for taking long to update. I never feel like actually signing in and updating although I write everyday. Thank god your computers okay. : P**

**You know, Rob having a girlfriend will make the story better. I promise you that. But tell me something, do you really like my story. I mean really really.**

**Robs POV**

Her questions never stopped. She went on and on. And because of that stupid Wendell I almost lost her again. Then she asked me how I found her. It was actually pretty funny.

"Well, it was pretty stupid. I broke into the white van that's always stationed outside your house. It was easy. They have this huge file about you. Your day to day schedule and your contact info and even all the fibs they have told people about where you were. They even have the lie that they told me. I just had to look through the file and find your current address. Along with your address there was your phone number."

"That's it." Jess said in a dull voice.

"Yup, that's about it and I got a fine for five thousand dollars for trespassing." Ouch, that was rubbing it in a little. I knew that but I wanted some amount of sympathy from the girl. Look what I had gone through to find her.

Five thousand dollars was a lot for me. It's like five months savings. I think I did see a little bit of sympathy show on Jess's face. She was softening. I knew my way around her. _Aurora here we come. _

"What's her name?" Jess asked me after a while.

"Aurora." I said cautiously. What if she backs out? Then what will I do?

"Well, you know very well that I need a picture of her before I can do any thing." YES!! She is helping me.

"Yes, I know I have a picture right here." I said excitedly. I fumbled through my wallet looking for the picture of Aurora that I always carried along with me. "This is her." I said after handing the picture of Aurora to Jess.

Aurora was about a few inches taller than Jess. She had long auburn colored hair which reached up to her shoulders. They were very soft and silky. Her hair always smelled fresh as if she had just taken a shower. She had green eyes that pierced right through me. Her smile was enough to make me shiver all over. Aurora was the first girl who was able to make me feel this way. Before I might have called it being silly but now I call it true love.

I stared at Jess as she looked at the picture of Aurora. I saw her eyes darken and then narrow at the picture. Then I saw a smile on her face. She looked up at me and then she spoke –

**Jess's POV **

She was really beautiful. Aurora, I mean. She was tall, sensitive and no doubts a cheerleader. No wonder Rob was so desperate to get her back. She was a keeper. She was not like me. Short, hard-hitting and –

Just then a shiver passed through my spine. I felt funny. I wanted to run away and felt some unwanted hatred toward Rob who was doing nothing but staring at me expectedly. I wanted to tear his face out and to slap him but another part of me, the one who had more control over myself prevented me from doing any such thing.

Just as suddenly as this feeling had arisen from the blue, it evaporated away and was forgotten. I felt confused as to how I could think so harshly of Rob who had done nothing to me except ask for my help to find his girlfriend who he loved so much – then I remembered. He had broken my heart. He was the main reason for my going to Tajikistan. He had sold me to the Feds. He had sold me and proved to me that I was nothing to him except a toy.

I smiled coldly at him. But whether he caught on or not, I was not too sure of. "Rob, I need to sleep on it. You know that my powers don't work this way. I don't even know if I can find her. Even holding her picture makes me feel weaker and weaker. It's like –"

I trailed off. Robs expression changed so suddenly. One minute he was staring at me with a hopeful look in his eye and the next he was crushed. He looked like a child does whose ice cream had fallen on the ground and no one would buy him anymore. He looked so sad, that I began softening again for the fifth or sixth time that day.

"But I'll give it a try, okay? I'll need to borrow this for tonight, if that's okay with you." I said.

"Yeah, of course it is. I've got many others. Now if you want to catch something to eat, we can go to the Snack Shack or simply get something from The Drive Through." Rob said excitedly in a rush.

I felt very weak and tired all of a sudden so all I said was, "No, its fine. I'm kind of tired so I think I'll go home."

Rob looked at me worriedly, "Are you okay? You look kind of pale."

"No, I'm fine."

"Well, whatever you say. Let's go." Rob said a little reluctantly.

Rob paid for the drinks and then we left Chick's. When I opened the door I heard everyone at the bar shout, "Bye Jess." It was so sweet that I couldn't stop myself from turning around and going, "Bye."

**Rob's POV**

As I lay in my bed that night I kept thinking about one thing and that thing did not involve Aurora one bit. That should have been the first hint but I didn't understand it – not then.

I kept on wondering about whether Jess still liked me. And most importantly if she did what I should do about it. Jess was a really nice girl. It was awfully nice of her to agree to help me find Aurora. I needed a way to make it up to her. But how?

Before I could think of a way I went to sleep. I had dreams of some of the moment which I had spent with Jess. They were all a blur but were as clear as crystal at the same time. I woke up with a start because I heard a sound of shattering glass.

I ran downstairs and saw two things; a broken glass of spilled juice on the floor and my mother hugging Jess as if she was her long lost daughter. But Jess was hugging her back with the same force and love. It lasted for a few minutes until I cleared my throat.

Jess pulled away from my mother suddenly and turned around, her back facing me. Then she turned around once more looking at me. By looking at her face I could tell that she had been crying. Her eyes were all puffy and red. My mother was crying too but she did not try to hide it.

"Rob, look who's here. Our Jess is back. Look how grown up you are my dear. Have the evil people left you alone?" My mom said between sobs.

"Mom, she's nineteen, not four." I said just to stop my mom from making a fool of her.

"No, its okay, Rob. I'm good ma'am and what 'evil people' are you talking about?" Jess said in a clueless way.

"Nothing _mom_, she meant nothing Jess. Let's go outside and talk." I said dragging Jess. One more minute and Jess would have known everything; the way I had been lying to everyone about her disappearance and the way I had pretended that she had told me and left.

Once we were safely outside with mom making Jess and I some breakfast, I let out my breath which I had been holding without realizing it.

"What's wrong Rob, you look tense? Was it wrong of me to come to your house?" Jess asked me in a defensive way.

"No. Not at all. It was not wrong of you to drop by. Actually it was pretty nice of you. My mom missed you a lot Jess. She always wondered why you left. Why did you leave anyway?" I asked her saying all of it in a rush wondering if she got what I had just said.

"Um, –"

**You will find out the reason after I update and that will be when I get at least four reviews. It not much I'm asking for, others ask for ten or to reach to 200. C'mon guys. Help me out here.**

**I love the way Jess says that Rob sold her to the Feds. It's so emotional, don't you think?**

**I need help here. What do you think Jess should discover about Aurora? Please give me some ideas. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N: Here is the next one. I want to thank everyone for reviewing and want to apologize for updating after such a long time and for such a short chapter. It might take me a while now because my exams are coming up and I am beginning a new story. Check that out too. It's coming soon.**

**I forgot to dedicate the last chapter. So it is dedicated to CattyCat for being the first to review for me. This is why now the whole story is for you. This chapter is dedicated to my best friend Nimra who has helped me so much to put this story together and to Piggy396 who in spite of having computer problems took the time to send me a PM. I greatly appreciated it and no, you should not be sorry for not being able to help me reach my goal of reviews.**

**xXx-dee-xXx: I'm sorry I made you wait so long.**

**Lost and No One Cares: You are creative and thanks for your ideas. I would use it but I'm trying to make Aurora a nice girl. I have an idea now hope you like it. But my aren't you aggressive: P**

**Candelifere: Thanks for your idea. I actually considered using it but then I thought of using another one. I'm sorry and thanks.**

**Pusstcat: Giving you clues would be cheating naa? Well sorry I haven't actually given you the answer but you will know soon.**

**Kittygurl00-Tempest00: You will find out Jess's reason later. I'm sorry for keeping a cliffhanger and then not finishing but the thing is I don't know the reason myself but now I do so maybe I'll tell you later. I'm sort of using your idea about Jess finding out a dark secret about Aurora. The dark secret is that…I think it's safe to tell you here…Aurora is a psychic too. She can communicate with the dead and preborn – like babies and the babies still in the womb. She can also let people have conversation between the people but there is a problem. I won't tell you the problem though. I have told you too much already.**

**X: Oh my god. You sound so mysterious. X? I'm glad you like my story. Hope you like this chapter too.**

**CattyCat: If you enjoy being flattered then be flattered. I never think that you are ranting. I like it when my readers criticize me. It helps me. I'm going to try to take your opinions and apply them to my work. The impression I'm trying to give of Rob is that he has changed and is in love. I know you are not trying to be mean so I don't need you to apologize and prove yourself innocent. Just keep reading my story and review.**

**Piggy396: Well…all I can say to you is THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU. You are sooo sweet. I really appreciate that you took the time to send a PM. I actually did get the four reviews I wanted. I got seven actually. Eight including yours. Can you believe it I actually got what you said about your computer? Hope it gets 'better' soon. I glad you like my story. I am so adding you on my favorite author list. Thanks again.**

**Jess's POV**

Thank god Rob's mom called us inside for breakfast or who knows what I would have done. When Rob asked me why I had left, I felt like punching him but due to experience I knew that this was not the best solution. Rob could punch back just as hard.

"Yum, this is as good as ever. I never remembered your food to be this good ma'am." I said after pushing my empty plate away and leaning back on the chair with one hand on my stomach. I was bloated. I had never had such a good breakfast in ages. This was partly due to the reason that I had always overslept and had to rush to school or maybe because there was never anybody at home to make me my breakfast.

"Really Jess? You really mean it? Nowadays Rob is always saying my food lacks what it had before." She said.

"I do not." Rob said in a defensive way.

"Well, if you don't eat that what else would I expect? You used to lick your fingers before." Rob's mother said to him

"Mom, Aurora is missing. I'm worried. What else do you expect?"

"Well, that gives you no reason to break your mother's heart. Robert Wilkins you will –"

Mentioning Aurora reminded me of why I had come here. I had to tell Rob something about Aurora.

"About Aurora –" I said. Both Rob and his mother stopped arguing and turned towards me with questioning eyes.

"Let's go out somewhere and then you can tell me okay Jess?" said Rob hurriedly.

"Okay." I said and followed Rob obediently onto his bike where he handed me his spare helmet which I put on. Then we rode off to where ever Rob wanted to take me.

It seemed that Rob took us to our old school. It was where we had first met. It was a Saturday so the school was empty except for a few people who were probably there for some extra classes or practices.

Rob took my hand and led me towards the fountain that as far as I remember was not there when I left. It was of a dolphin spitting water out to a smaller dolphin. The pattern continued for about six dolphins. It was beautiful and the last dolphin was about as small as me so you can imagine how big the largest one must have been.

"Rob?" I said questioningly staring at the fountain.

"Yeah, it's new. They made it with the money they got from the last few missing people you found before leaving us." Rob said.

"Oh." Was all I said.

"So what did you want to tell me about Aurora?' asked Rob. I was so busy staring at the fountain that I hardly understood what Rob said. The fountain seemed familiar to me but I could not trace back when I had seen it. Maybe I never had. A very strong sense came from it though. It seemed as if it was more than a fountain.

"Huh? Oh yeah. Well I wanted to tell you that I could not find out anything about Aurora. It seems as if something is blocking me from finding her. It is very strong and all it does is make me weaker. I've never felt this way before. I think – but it's not possible." I said cautiously.

"What's not possible?" asked Rob eagerly.

"Has Aurora ever told you about her having any, um, any sort of powers?" I asked Rob.

"Powers? What sort of powers?" asked Rob worriedly.

"Um, you know sort of like the powers that I have."

"You mean if she was able to find missing people?"

"Yes and no. I mean was she _any_ type of psychic."

"What are you getting at Jess?" said Rob accusingly.

"Nothing it's just that in the past I have not been able to find a person who was apparently a sort of a psychic who could go through solid objects like walls and stuff." I said exasperatedly. I did not like to repeat this story much. It was a horrible and embarrassing experience. This person had given me many problems.

I spent about six months searching for this person but all along she was in her own house. In the oven. Apparently, she could not get through iron objects. That was her weakness. She got trapped in once and since no one used the oven in her house no one opened the door for her to be able to escape. After much researching I was finally able to discover that I could not locate psychics and that this person had had some problems – or shall I say incidents related with people witnessing her walking through walls and her hating iron. I just added two and two and voila, mystery solved.

"So are you accusing my girlfriend to be psychic and not tell me?" said Rob.

"No I was just saying –" I began to defend myself but was cut of by Rob who became very angry.

"You know what Jess, just forget it. I only asked for your help. I did not ask you to accuse my girlfriend for something that she didn't do." Rob yelled.

"Rob, I'm not accusing you. Can you listen to me for one second?" Since Rob was getting hysterical, all I could think of at that time was to take a hand full of water from the fountain and splash it on Robs face. When that didn't work I splashed a few more handfuls. By the eighth handful Rob finally held my hand and told me to cut it out.

**How do you like it? I know I made Rob sound dense again but he is still getting used to the fact that Jess is back. His 'unbridled passion' for Jess cannot hold back much longer – remember that from somewhere? **

**Hey remember to review because only if I find out that you guys actually want to read my story will I actually risk my studies and write up a new chapter. Hope I'm not trying o be pushy or anything. Sorry if I am being too bossy.**

**Read my new story which is the second book of All-American Girl by Meg Cabot. Coming soon to the story after My Scene. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N: I posted this chapter because it seems as if you guys are angry with me now. You won't review. I'm sorry if I did anything wrong. I just want you all to like this story. I like this chapter although it's really small. Sweet too. I dedicate this to Piggy396 and Songwriter51. They were the only ones to review. Plz review even only to write one word.**

**Piggy396: Don't worry my studies can wait. Thanks again. You rock. **

**Songwriter51: I don't get why this is sad but I'll try to make it more cheerful. I think I do get what you mean. It should be funnier, right? I'll try to do that now. Hope you like this one.**

**UPDATE: More people reviewed. THANK YOU!!!**

**Iccy: Thank and I'm glad you like it. I am trying my best. I hope you see that. Thank again for updating.**

**Kittygurl00-Tempest00: You are pretty close but to tell you the truth I have no clue what the significance of the fountain is but I think I'll use your idea. Its better.**

**Rob's POV**

"Cut it out!" I said while holding Jess's hand firmly. My face was dripping wet with water and I could swear that the look in Jess's eyes told me that she was amused. "What is with you today?"

Jess splashed another handful and said trying to suppress her laughter, "Well, unless you calm down and stop acting like a forsaken aficionado, I can tell you what I really mean."

I did not get a word Jess had just said. I stared at her confused when she started giggling and soon enough her giggles turned to laughs.

"Okay, you are officially a psycho." I said.

In between her laughs Jess was able to tell me that 'aficionado' meant lover. "Oh, well than I take that back."

"You don't have to. I'm used to it. Many people call me that ever since – you know." Jess said in a very soft voice.

I sure did know.

Jess then stared at her feet and had a very far away look in her eyes. There was a pause and an awkward silence between us.

"Ahem, well if your ready maybe I can tell you what I meant before you, um got hysterical." Said Jess after awhile looking up into my eyes.

"Um, yeah. Sorry about that. I'm pretty grumpy nowadays." I said with a nervous laugh.

"I've noticed." Said Jess and then there was another pause.

"Well, I'm not saying that Aurora is a psychic and all that but I'm just saying that she _may_ be because that has been the only reason why I have not been able to find anyone in the past." Jess said.

Then Jess went on telling me about the guy who could go through solid stuff and got locked in his oven. It was really funny and it seemed as if Jess dreaded the guy. It was funnier that way.

But when Jess got to the part about Aurora being psychic my blood began to boil again. I wasn't angry at Jess – at least I don't think so – but it began to dawn upon me that Jess may be right. It was the only logical reason – unless Aurora did not want to be found.

But after consulting Jess she told me that her power were stronger from before and she could even find people who did not want to be found.

Another thing that bothered me was why Aurora did not tell me about her powers. It was a big thing for her to hide from me.

"Maybe she hasn't discovered it yet." Jess offered hopefully.

I stared at Jess. She stared at me with hopeful and cheerful eyes. _But why? _I wondered. _Why was she helping me? _That was the question that seemed to be bothering me.

"Why are you doing this?" I suddenly blurted out. "I mean why are you helping me after you left me?"

"_I _left you?" I left you because –" She suddenly stopped and began mumbling to herself. It seemed to me that she was counting to ten but that would have been ridiculous.

"Because?" I encouraged her to go on but instead she changed the topic.

"If only I could find out what type of a psychic Aurora is. Then I may be able to find her somehow." She said half to herself.

Whenever I tried to bring up the topic of her reason to why she left she usually got angry and changed the topic.

"Rob maybe I should head home. It's getting late and dad is taking us out to dinner. Oh. He asked me to ask you if you would like to go too." Jess said after a little while after I finished telling her about what had happened while she was away.

I was surprised that I was a little disappointed when Jess said that her dad had invited me. I had expected her to call me over. I declined her invitation politely and dropped her home. "Thanks for helping me Jess. Really it means a lot to me –" Jess cut me off me saying, "I wanted to help you and I'll try my best to find her, anyways I'm a pro." She then winked at me and gave me a soft kiss on my cheek and walked in to her house.

**Review please. I really appreciate it. This chapter is also for my friend Nimra. You know that almost the whole story is for her.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N: Hey. I'm finally back and kicking. What I mean to say is that, my 'EXAMS R OVER' Yahoo!!! If there were other ways of saying that, like in French and Spanish I would say that but I won't right now because I don't now how to speak that way. Wait let me use the translation… **

**No, I need to go online for that so I won't do that right now. I just read Meg Cabot's new book 'How to be Popular.' It's a sweet book and you guys should read it too. It's not as good as the other ones but still you should read it. Maybe you might like it and my b-day is coming up so please you guys give me an early gift and review for me. My aim is 6 reviews.**

**This chapter is dedicated to Nimra and Kittygurl00-Tempest00.**

**DISCLAIMER: The story was originally created by Meg Cabot and the only a few of the characters are my own and the plot is mine for the most part. Aurora and her mom, Fiona are my own made up characters.**

**Kittygurl00-Tempest00: I want to thank you for reviewing and waiting for me to update although it took ages and I also want to say that your own story is amazing and unique and is like the only story that I have read from chapter one till the most resent chapter – up until now I mean. Well, Jess and Aurora will meet so don't worry about that and you will be really surprised at what happens when they do. Meet, I mean. Thanks for not getting mad and hope you like this chapter.**

**Candelifere: Thanks for reviewing and Jess will find Aurora soon but not very soon so brace your self and wait just a little longer. Now that my summer holidays have begun, and are going to continue till mid August, I hope to finish this story by the end of July.**

**Magda: Hope this chapter answers some of your questions. And I also hope that you read all five chapters. If not, you should read the other chapters as the first chapter is very small and brief.**

**Nightwing's Gurl 2023: Sorry. I feel so guilty about not updating sooner. I mean you reviewed over a month ago and that's along time. Hope this chapter makes up for all your waiting and I'm glad your obsessed with this story but don't get too obsessed. That's not good for your health.: P**

**I'm glad that this story sparked your interest because that is what happens to me when I read Megs Books.**

**Katzt-iz: Thanks for reviewing. I really appreciated it.**

**I GOT 5 REVIEWS FOR THE LAST CHAPTER…Thank you guys!!!**

**Jess's POV **

I entered my house to see that there was a commotion. Dad was lugging a huge pizza towards the table; Doug and Mikey along with Tasha and Claire were carrying the soda. Mom was just busy doing what she always does; the real work. It was a funny sight and I knew that I should have gone and helped but my heart was still beating really hard. _I had kissed Rob. Well, maybe only on the cheek but he didn't seem to mind. _I still scolded myself for giving in too easily but on the bright side Rob did seem like an entirely new man. A better man really.

I ran up to my room; changed into a brown mini skirt and a forest green tank top then I ran down the stairs to help mom pick out what to wear too but realized that the food was on the table – not that it always isn't but we were supposed to go out that night.

"Um, what is going on?" I asked suspiciously.

"Well, I decided that at Smoking Mastriani's –" which is the new restaurant Dad opened after Mastriani's burned down. "– I would probably have to help too and then we won't have any family time so I wondered if we could eat here – Mastriani style." I couldn't help laughing at the way Dad said that – which was by raising both his hand and doing a little tap dance.

That was sweet. If that's what you call Mastriani style than I'm changing my name.

I suddenly realized how hungry I was. I had missed lunch because of all the talking Rob and I were doing. "Sound fair to me." I said, "Lets eat." And we did – eat I mean. It was fun. Dad and I were usually always talking about all the fun projects I had while I was still working for the Feds. Their were always some wow's and cools from Doug and Mikey but many eww's and eek's and gross's from Mom and the other girls although the main words from mom was 'my, Jess, that sound dangerous' and 'oh, my baby, I hope you weren't hurt or scared'. Dad then asked a very interesting question.

"Jess where _are_ the Fed."

"Um, good question Dad. I'm not sure." I said because I really did not know, "Jill's grandmother had died so she had been away for about a month now but Allan was supposed to be here yesterday."

Just then the phone rang. I giggled nervously and said, "It would be my luck if it was him now." It was him and I actually felt real comfortable talking to him. I told him about everything; about Aurora and Rob and the psychic thing. He seemed to agree with me. Allan and I have actually become real close ever since I started working with him. He now treats me like a grown up – which I am.

"Thanks for calling," I said, "and can I ask you just one simple question?" I asked Allan. Without waiting for an answer I said, "Have you bugged the house?"

"Hehe, nothing can get passed you, huh?" He said.

"Nope and Allan, keep me informed about the house's private convo's. But you don't need to tell me what's happening in mom and dads room. That's one thing I can live without."

He began to laugh out loud and said, "Okay, now go to bed, you've had a long day." I shook my head and hung up. It's like I have two moms and dads; Jill and Allan and Mom and Dad.

I said goodnight to everyone and went to bed. I knew it was only ten but I was really exhausted. All the times I tried to find Aurora always seemed to drain my energy. I stared at Aurora's picture on more time and flopped onto my bed without bothering to change my clothes and fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up at twelve. I quickly took a shower and got dressed in simple, overgrown pants and a sweatshirt because why dress up? I wasn't going to meet anyone special. Except Rob who I knew would hate me anyways when I told him I still could not find his girlfriend. I ran downstairs and noticed that no one was home except Doug who was reading a comic in his room. I knew he was there because his car keys were hanging on the hook. I knocked once loudly on his door and barged in.

"Jess, grow up." Doug said without looking up from his comic.

"Good morning to you too." I said. Then I plopped on his bed and suddenly realized it wasn't morning anymore. "I mean, it's nice to see you too."

I saw Doug smile and then he went, "What's wrong? You look tired. Are you still sleepy after sleeping for fourteen hours?"

"I couldn't sleep." I said simply.

"Why?" He asked just as simply as I had answered him.

So I told him. Everything from Rob asking me for help and the reason I left and all about Aurora and what I suspected about her.

"Wow!" Doug said.

"Wow indeed." I said. "Doug, I'm so confused and don't know what to do. After tonight I'm sure Aurora has some sort of powers – because I've always been able to find who I wanted to find – and I think I can find Aurora too if only I knew what sort of powers she has."

"I'm not sure myself but you can ask Tasha. She might know a thing or two. She was also really upset about Aurora's kidnapping." Doug said after a minute of thinking.

"Tasha? What would Tasha know?"

"Don't you know?" Doug asked me.

"Know what?" I asked him.

"You don't know?" Doug said in an incredulous voice, "I can't believe this."

"I don't know so just tell me." I snapped at Doug.

"Okay, Okay." Doug said holding up his hand with his palms facing me. "It's just hard to believe that you don't know." I stared dangerously at Doug and then he realized I wasn't in the mood for jokes because he quickly started telling me what he knew.

"They were best friends." Doug said.

"Who were?" I asked still confused.

"Aurora and Tasha, that's who." Said Doug in a 'duh' way. As soon as I understood what he meant I slapped my forehead – and said, "Of course." and ran out of his room and went over to Tasha's house.

Since she lived across the street I got to her house in a minute. He garden was beautiful and carefully kept. It was surrounded by crab apple trees blooming with clouds of pink and white. There was a basket full of vegetable on the porch chairs. I picked it up and rang the doorbell waiting for someone to open the door. After about a minute or so of waiting, Mr. Thompkins, now old with age opened the door. He smiled at me after realizing who I was. I couldn't help smiling back at him.

"Jess, my dear, how are you?" he said pulling me inside the house and taking the basket from my hand.

"Pretty good. You?" I asked him while looking around at there house. Their house was really nice. Small, but nice. There were many pictures all over the house and I noticed that most were of his son Nate who had been murdered. There was also a mahogany banister and a mahogany table with matching mahogany chairs. It looked like a forest full of…

Well, mahogany.

"I'm good too. Now what brought you back here after so long?" He asked me while leading me to the kitchen where I saw Mrs. Thompkins cooking something that smelled awfully good.

"Just missed mom and dad, I guess. Is Tasha here?" I said nonchalantly waving at Mrs. Thompkins. It seemed as if Tasha had kept her promise – and I was greatly thankful for that – and not told them anything about the way I had been fooled by Rob.

"Over here, Jess." I heard Tasha call out. It seemed as if she was in the dining room so I praised Mrs. Thompkins on her cooking skills and followed Tasha's voice. She was sitting on the table and reading a big book and had papers spread all around her.

"Hi." I said.

"Hi, Jess." She said back at me.

"What is all of this?" I said while holding up one of the sheets spread around her. It said 'Rules of Honor.'

"Um, they are notes." Tasha said biting her lip nervously. "I'm trying to get into law school."

As surprised as I was I couldn't help being happy for her. Law was a very widespread job throughout the US and to pursue that dream was equally as hard and also required a lot of money as there were not any Law schools in Indiana which meant that one had to go to New York or LA for that. "Well, that's great Tasha but why are you so nervous?" I asked her narrowing my eyes.

"Jess, the school is in New York." Tasha said quietly. I did not get why Tasha was so worried about that since the best schools were always in New York and getting in any one of New York's schools – whether elementary or university – was a great honor. There was also only one Law school in New York and in that school only twenty students got chosen every year. Even considering going there was a really big deal because, well, it just is. People are always saying, "She tries out for Law in New York but poor gal she never got in." By looking at Tasha's pained expression I began to wonder if the reason she was worried was because she thought that it would cost too much to go to New York and study there. The Thompkins were not poor but they were not rich either – although that must be had to believe by looking at all the mahogany furniture. I asked Tasha what her problem was with the school being in New York as almost all good schools are in New York.

"Jess, Doug is finally getting better. He hasn't had an episode in ages and –" Tasha bit her lip again and stopped speaking.

"And what?" I encouraged her. Now my curiosity had been triggered. What did Doug have to do with Tasha getting into Law?

"–well, the doctors say it's because of me." She finally finished. I couldn't help noticing that she blushed a little while saying that.

"So?" I asked her. I still did not get why it mattered.

"If I leave, Doug will be heartbroken. He might do something crazy again." She blurted out. I stared at her with wide eyes and she looked away. She began fiddling with her hands which had become her habit whenever she was worried or nervous and right now she was worried about Doug.

I thought about it for a minute and realized that Tasha was right. It was because of her that Doug was feeling so much better. Even when Tasha was not with us in Tajikistan he was usually so touchy and always kept himself cheerful by thinking about Tasha or about their next date. But maybe…

No, she could not leave school for Doug. But –

"Tasha, what if Doug went with you?" I said slowly, because I wasn't so sure mom would let Doug go away again? She loved him too much and without me, Mike or anyone of us – from the direct family, I mean – with him, she would totally flip.

Tasha looked up at me, her eyes were very red and I could see she was being torn in two just like I had been a few years ago. I could not let her go through what I did and I became ready to do anything just to make her and Doug happy. "Really?" she said with a sniff, "You think he would come?"

"Are you kidding? Remember when he was ready to wear high heels for you? He will do anything just to be with you and to be like you." I said the last part softly with a sigh. I remembered when Rob said that to me.

"_I will do anything just to with you and to be like you."_ He had said that just after mom and dad had left the room shocked at my introduction of Rob. That seemed like it had happened a hundred years ago. I remember the way I had rattled about being the way I was. If only I was still the same person I was then but –

"Yeah." Tasha said while giggling at the thought, "But that was during his times of insanity."

"No." I said seriously snapping out of my daze, "He said that during a moment of the love he feels for you."

"Really? Well, I think your right. He does love me and maybe he can complete college too because he never got to go to college either because of his, um, illness." Tasha said more hopefully with a smile.

I was glad I had helped her but now I knew I had to get to the point and ask her about Aurora. "Um, Tasha?"

"Huh." Tasha said still in her reverie. "I have to ask you something very important about Aurora." I said.

That got her attention.

"Jess, I did not tell you that she was dating Rob was because I knew you would get hurt just like you are now." She said quickly.

"I know but –" I began to say.

"And I did not know that she got kidnapped plus I never thought that it was quite important to tell you that she was my best friend." She finished.

"I don't care about that." I said because, well, I didn't care. Anymore, I mean.

"You don't?" she said confused.

"No." I said and then I went on and told her about what I thought and what Doug told me.

**Rob's** **POV**

I lay in my bed staring at the wall doing nothing in particular, trying to erase that kiss that Jess had given me the night before out of my mind – but without any success. The way her soft lips felt against my cheek felt like cashmere against jute. I knew that it was wrong of me to be thinking all of this stuff but it was natural. It was not that she had kissed me romantically but what could I do? It felt like it meant more than just a kiss of friendship. I was a guy desperate for love while she was a beautiful girl. Each time I replayed the kiss the better it seemed. If only it would have been on the lips….

**Jess's POV**

My thoughts were in a puddle as I drove the car. I was heading towards Aurora's house. My conversation with Tasha that morning had given me a lot of information. It was true that Tasha had some unusual abilities.

Tasha had told me very carefully not to get it wrong, "Aurora had a habit of behaving strangely at times. She never actually told me exactly what it was that she – wait!" Tasha said suddenly, "Why are you asking me all this? Who told you? Did you talk to her mom or something?" Then she bit her lip at my surprised expression. "You did not know that, did you?" She said sheepishly. I shook my head. "Well, it's nothing important but –" I did not listen to what she said since I ran out of the room.

I realized that she would not tell me anything. Her promise to Aurora was too strong. She had obviously promised Aurora not to reveal her secret. Just as I was closing the front door I heard her yell my name. I slowly turned around hoping that maybe she had changed her mind and was going to help me after all.

"Jess, please –" she said breathing hard. I could tell that she was close to tears. "Please, find her. I miss her and if anything happens to her –"

"Don't worry." I said. "I will find her but to do that, I need your help."

"What do you want me to do?" she said while sitting down on the front door steps.

"Well, you could tell me what you meant by her being a little strange." I said sitting down beside her. I saw a squirrel climb up on one of the crab trees in their garden holding an acorn in its mouth.

"Well, she had a little gift just like you do." She said. The squirrel was brown and ran down the tree a few minutes later with a few other squirrels which looked just like it but were smaller.

"What type of a gift?" I asked calmly but deep inside I was really overexcited. _I was right. I was right. Aurora __**was**__ a psychic._ I could not wait to tell Rob.

"Well, she could talk to things. I don't know very much about it but maybe you should ask her mom who she told everything to. She was very close to her mom – even closer than she was to me." Tasha said while looking up from her hand which she had been staring at for a while now.

After that I thanked her – while reassuring her that I would definitely find her – and said goodbye to Mr. and Mrs. Thompkins. Then I got into my mom's car and headed off to Aurora's house. Tasha had given me the directions, which were very good if I might say so myself.

When I got to her house I saw an Indian parked on the driveway and that particular Indian was very familiar to me since I had rode on the back of it very often with a particular someone whom I could bet was inside the house right now, much to my chagrin.

**Rob's POV**

I realized that maybe the only way I could get Jess out of mind was to maybe get closer to Aurora, who I was missing a lot. I realized that the reason for all my confused feelings was because I was missing Aurora so I went to Aurora's house because I also felt that she must be missing Aurora too. I decided that, why don't we wallow in our sorrows together?

While I was sitting in Aurora's drawing room – her mom was preparing a drink for me – I heard the sound of a car and on impulse I got up and looked out the window to see who it was and was very surprise to see that it was Jess. I thought that maybe she had come to see me for some crazy reason I hoped that she would kiss me again. I ran to the door to open it and just as I was about to open the door, Aurora's mom came into the room carrying a jug of lemonade an a few glasses on a tray.

"Who is it, Rob?" she asked me putting down the tray.

I opened the door and said, "A friend of mine." To Jess I said, "Hey Jess, what are you doing here?"

"Nothing. I need to talk to Aurora's mom. She's here, right?" Jess said while pushing me aside and entering the house. She went to Aurora's mom and introduced herself.

"Hi, I'm Jess Mastriani. You may recognize me from being 'lightening girl' who disappeared a few years ago." She said shaking the hand of a very bewildered lady.

"Hi Jessica, I do happen to know you. My name is Fiona." Aurora's mom said.

"Well ma'am, I came hear because I wanted to help you find your daughter, who I happen to know is missing." Jess said. This was the first time I saw Jess speaking in a no-nonsense business manner. This was probably the way she had learned to talk to her clients while she was working with the Feds for the past few years.

Then Jess shooed me out of the room and had a very deep conversation with Fiona. All I was left with was a jug full of lemonade and two empty glassed. After drinking two glasses of lemonade, I had a brilliant idea.

I took one glass and put it up against the door of the room Fiona and Jess were in and put my ear against the other side if the glass and then I listened….

**Jess's POV**

I think I had overdone it. No I'm sure I had overdone it. By looking at the way Rob looked at me when I was speaking and the confounded expression on Fiona's face proved that I had overdone it. Since I had embarrassed myself so much I decided that it would be better to kick Rob out of the room before I had my talk with Fiona. If she denied to say anything and then maybe got stressed out I knew Rob would flip and jump on top of me – although his jumping on top of me wouldn't be so bad.

Fiona was a young lady who looked too young to be the daughter of a twenty year old. She must have been in her mid or late thirties. She had Aurora's eyes and her smile but her hair was red not the ugly red like that girl from the movie all-American girl had but the nice red and with beautiful curls in them. She was slim and tall and had slightly tan skin as if she had spent a few months in Hawaii with her daughter. I wonder if Rob had gone with them on there vacations too. It seemed as if she lived alone and guessing from the pictures I had seen around the house there were no pictures of an older man – only Fiona and Aurora and maybe one or two pictures of Rob here and there, probably put up by Aurora – so I think that Fiona had probably gotten divorced or maybe I could be wrong.

"Sit down, sit down." Fiona said patting the place where she had been sitting when I had entered the house.

"Yes, you sit down too, please." I said and then when she sat down, I sat down beside her. Her house was extremely lavish. It was full of chinaware and I even saw a little poodle wandering around so in other words completely girly. I won't doubt it if I was told that the bedrooms had pink, fluffy pillows and bed sheets probably made of silk

When we were both comfortable I told her a little about myself and how Rob had asked me for help due to my ability. She totally agreed with me and replied very calmly when I asked her about Aurora having any psychic abilities although she was very nervous.

"Sweetie, I am very sorry to hear about all the problems you are facing while looking for my little girl and I really o apologize." She said. I totally melted when she held my hand and squeezed it. I realized that she had bore too much and was really trying to stop her tears. I squeezed her hands back and then said, "You know it is okay to cry." Just when I said that I saw a tear slide down her eye. Then the other eye and before I knew it I was crying with her. We were both crying but I was crying the most because I knew that Rob was listening and would be wondering why I was crying. The reason why I was crying was because even if I wanted to, I could not break up Rob's relationship. Fiona's entire family was Rob and Aurora and if I broke that then she would have nothing. Aurora even seemed like a very nice girl and if Rob was happy then what else would I want.

"I just cannot let myself cry because I have to be strong for Rob. And also Tasha and then Doug –" said Fiona while wiping her tears.

"Wait, what?" I said. Why did she have to remain strong for Doug? What relation does she have with Doug?

"Doug, you know him right? Your brother, I think."

"Yes, but how do you know him?" I said bewildered.

"Well, he talks to us sometimes and is very close to Aurora now. He helped her when she had problems with Rob. You know, like a brother. Boy advice from a boy." Fiona said. Well, I guess that made sense but Doug never helped me with boy problems. _That is probably because you never ask him. _A voice said inside my head. It was right, actually, the voice I mean. I tend to keep to myself and don't like my privacy to be invaded.

"Well, anyways I've got some problems looking for psychics." I said and then told her about the same person who got stuck in the oven and told her that if she knew about the powers Aurora possessed then I might be able to help find her.

"So, do you know anything?" I asked her after a while.

"Yes." That was all Fiona said. I waited a while but she said nothing more and so I asked her what they were.

"Well, maybe to tell you that I should start from the beginning." She said after a long pause. I said that maybe she should. Start from the beginning, I mean. This is what she told me:

"Aurora inherited her powers from me and it was actually due to my foolishness that she is facing all the problems that she is facing right now." I had to gasp when she said that. I mean, Fiona had the same powers that Aurora did and that got me thinking would my kids get the same powers as I do too. That, I did not want to happen because I had faced enough and did not want my daughter – or son for that matter – to go through what I did.

**Hope you liked the chapter and I sort of think that the part about Doug getting ready to wear Tasha's heels is sort of cocky but I could not think of anything else. Please review because I worked very hard on this and wrote like, 10 pages of MicrosoftWord. My biggest chapter ever. **

**I think that the story is finally getting better and I really like the part when Rob is sitting on his bed daydreaming about Jess. I think it's sweet but a little girlish so if you guys have any pointers to help me write in a more boyish/masculine way then please help me because I'm a girl and not so good at expressing feelings like boys.**

**By the way I found out how to spell Doug's illness, SCHIZOPHRENIC.**

**I know my grammar sort of sucks here and my descriptive part aren't as good because I admit I suck at descriptive essays. Always did. And I sort of suspect that I always will.**

**PS: My B-day is on the 28****th**** of May. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N: See I'm getting faster and better at this. I want to make an average of a chapter a day and that requires a lot of work so you guys should review so that I get some sort of output. I'm not going to worry about my aim for the last chapter because I did not give you all enough time to review I know you guys are not used to me updating so early. I had to update this now because this chapter – although it is very brief – it gives a lot of information. Like what powers Aurora has and how Fiona got those powers.**

**This chapter is for Kittygurl00-Tempest00 who has always been reading my story and reviewing faster than you can say SHIZOPHRENIC – although I don't exactly know how to pronounce that. **

**Kittygurl00-Tempest00: Thanks for reviewing and guess what you are the only one who reviewed. I like that part too and so, you don't think it's girlish? And well, it sort of just came into my mind to make Aurora get her powers from her mummy. I mean anything to surprise my readers and to make the story longer but you don't know how long I've been waiting for me to get to this part. Now the good story begins. It's sort of going to be a mystery now. By the way, thank you for wishing me.**

**I GOT 2 REVIEW FOR THIS CHAPTER…thank you KITTYGURL00-TEMPEST00**

"What foolishness?" I asked Fiona softly so that she would go on. She seemed to be in a world of dreams – or as I like to call it Lala land.

"My mother died while giving birth to me and my father had left my mother just after he found out she was pregnant, so I never actually got to know my mother or my father. My mother was about twenty-two when she gave birth to me. So before I was even out of the labor room, I was an orphan. No one knew who my grandparents were, if I even had any. They had no contact number of mine and obviously I could not tell them anything." Fiona laughed at her own little joke here. I could see that she was trying very hard not to cry. But I was still waiting for the part where she'd tell me about her foolishness and the part when she'd tells me about her powers. These were the parts that I – and Rob – was waiting for.

"Well, then they had other things to do so they placed me in an incubator and left me there without bothering to check the temperature and stuff and it was one of those very old ones that had to be adjusted manually and the temperature was by tested by collecting the air inside the incubator in a tube and cooling it into a liquid and then the heat of the water was tested by poking your pinky or your elbow into the water.

"I was okay at first but then there was a sudden rise in the temperature and then a drop and then constant fluctuations. This was due to a problem in the lighting and electricity and obviously the other newer incubators did not run on electricity so the other babies were spared of the consequences that I had to face.

"It is actually due to all the fluctuations that I got my unusual abilities. The sudden rise and dropping of the temperature caused electricity to pass through my body at amazing speeds and left those sparks inside my body and those sparks passed through me into my baby." Fiona finished.

"So, you don't have those powers anymore?" I asked slowly trying to absorb all the information I got.

"Well, I probably do but ever since I found out that Aurora had it too I stopped using my own powers since I did not want to encourage Aurora to use her own powers too often. Aurora's father left me when he found out about my powers. Aurora was only two years old at that time and poor Aurora became fatherless at the tender age of two. I did not want her to face what I had." Fiona replied letting a sob escape her.

"And how do you remember all this? You were only a baby, right?." I felt bad about making Fiona cry but I needed to know all this. It was way too confusing.

"Jen. Jen told me." Fiona said between sobs. She pointed to the box of tissues which were beside me.

"Who is Jen?" I asked her passing the box to her. She blew her nose long and hard and then passed the box back to me.

"She is the child who died just before I was born. She was miscarried." Fiona said beginning to gain control over her.

"When did she tell you that?" I said flabbergasted. What was Fiona talking about? How did a dead baby tell her all of this? Didn't she say that the baby – Jen – had died before she was born?

"The first time I realized I was different – when I saw my first ghost." Fiona said.

"So…you can see ghosts?" I practically screamed. I was totally confused. Fiona was making no sense.

"Yes. That and other stuff." Fiona said with alarm at my sudden outburst.

"Fiona," I said calmly. "I'm confused and you are making no sense. How can you see ghosts and how can you talk to Jen if she died before you were born?"

"Oh, sweetie, I'm sorry I forgot you don't know about my powers. I can see and talk to the dead and preborn." Fiona said.

"Preborn?" I said.

"Yes, preborn." Fiona said nodding her head.

"Preborn." I repeated again. "Fiona, what are preborns?"

"Preborn are those who have not yet been born or those who are still in there mother's womb. I can also see and talk to young babies who are dead or alive. I think this would explain your question about Jen. Since she died before I was born, she decided to follow me for a while and, well, she saw what happened and told me when I was older so that I would not be so confused." Fiona answered me. I was still very awestruck. I mean, Fiona had a very unusual gift but it was a very cool gift. Better than mine. Which cannot even work on psychics.

Thanks god. No, really, thank you.

"So you can see and talk to the dead and the preborn – unborn babies as well as dead babies?" I asked Fiona just to be sure.

"Yes," Fiona answered, "and Aurora is a little different from me. Her powers are stronger than mine. She also has the power to allow other people to be able to see and communicate with the dead and preborn."

"Like, you mean she could make me be able to see what she can see and then I can also talk to them?" I asked Fiona. I was actually waiting for Rob to come tumbling in and declare why I was constantly questioning his girlfriend's mom when it was so simple. But it wasn't. Simple, I mean. It was far worse.

"Yes, exactly, but she does not do that often." Fiona said.

"Why?" I asked her

"Because she knows that people use her by becoming her friends and then make her let them talk to their dead mom or whatever. So she decided that she would not tell them and if she does she tells them that her powers are not in her control and happen by themselves." Fiona said with a big sigh.

**I hope you liked this chapter. I really did like it but I wrote it really haphazardly. I don't know how Fiona's powers were due to her foolishness. She just seems to blame herself.**

**Please review and tell me if you like it!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A.N: Here is Chapter 8 and it does not have much info in it but it's important all the same. Hope you like it. I also started a new story CAROLINE HIGH which is a crossover of all Meg Cabot's stories. It is really neat. My best story yet.**

**This chapter is dedicated to Kittygurl00-Tempest00 and to Ballet101.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own this story. The story was originally written by Meg Cabot. The plot is mine and the characters which are unrecognizable are mine including Brendan, Fiona, Aurora and a few others. The part about Jess's powers is not my own idea but Meg's and the others powers are mine.**

**Kittygurl00-Tempest00: I'm glad you like it and I tried to put more of a scientific point of view in Fiona's and Aurora's powers. Hope I was successful.**

**Katzy-iz: Thank you for your complement. It means so much to me. I hope I can finish it thought. It's getting so long. Don't you think and I haven't even found Aurora yet. If she will be found…I even want to release a sequel.**

**Jessicamastriani: Hey Alesha. I would say Rob4Jess too but you are in a surprise right now. I don't know if Rob and jess will end up together…Hehe.**

**Ballet101: read a little further and you'll find out that I have already gotten the answer but your idea is great. But by the way what does 'augment' mean? On't worry I'm really bad at spellings too. **

**I GOT 4 REVIEWS FOR CHAPTER 8. THANK YOU GUYZ!!**

**Rob's POV**

I was sitting on the floor shocked at what I was hearing. I wanted it all to be a lie and I wanted Fiona to suddenly start laughing and say in her own funny way, "Gotcha! I knew you would fall for it." But none of that ever happened. She just kept on telling the story and I kept on listening although all I wanted to do was run away. Run away from Jess and from what I was hearing. _Aurora had been lying to me these past two years we had been going out_. I kept repeating these words in my head. Over and over again. I really thought that we had something special but after what I had heard I began to doubt whether she had ever loved me – and if I ever loved her. I mean if I loved her, I would have told her about Jess and if she loved me she would have told me about her powers.

Right?

I mean it wasn't as if she never had a chance. I did not expect her to tell me on the first day when we went out but at least by now she could have told me or even when I asked her to be my girlfriend. For some reason finding out this piece of information I felt as if Aurora had cheated on me.

**Jess's POV**

I felt some wetness on my face and once I lifted my hand to my face I realized that they were tears. I quickly wiped them from my face before Fiona saw them. Fiona was quietly crying continuously. I sat helplessly patting her awkwardly on her back. I had forgotten that Aurora was Fiona's daughter and it must have been hard for Fiona to talk about her missing daughter. I had been selfish and I realized I only wanted to find out about Aurora's powers so that I could throw it in Rob's face and laugh at him saying, "Ha, I told you so!"

"I…I'll…I'll get you some…some water. You wait here." I stuttered getting up quickly as if I expected her to run away or something. I ran quickly out of the room. When I opened the sliding door that separated the drawing room and the lounge I saw Rob sitting on the floor with an empty glass in his hands.

I smirked at him. I took a deep breath and was getting ready to scream at him big time when I suddenly saw his face. It was shiny and his eyes were red and very puffy. "_Oh my god,"_ I thought, _"Rob is crying. Rob Wilkins is crying for his girlfriend."_

Just looking at Rob looking so miserable made my eyes water and I got on my knees and whispered, "Oh Rob," in to his ear and put my hands around his head holding him close to me.

So there we were hugging each other: me stroking his hair very softly and Rob sobbing into my stomach when Rob slowly pulled his head back and looked up into my eyes. His eyes seemed very sad. I had to look down at him. My eyes became watery again when I saw his sad eyes and I tried very hard to stop them from falling. Rob held my hands and pulled me down so that I was sitting on the floor too in front of him – before I was on my knees. He kept on holding onto my hands and then slowly pulled me close to him. I looked into his eyes breathlessly. I could not understand what was happening until he moved his hands from mine and lifted them up to my face. He moved his head forward and softly planted his lips on to mine. Slowly I opened my lips and the kiss deepened. It had been over two years since I had tasted those lips and they felt nice. Better than before. I wondered if Rob had become better at it by kissing Aurora.

I suddenly felt sick to my stomach when I remembered Aurora. I felt hot and cold all at once and I pulled back. Rob also jerked back a little shocked. He looked away and I once again felt as if I had been slapped. Although it was me who had pulled away it was Rob who had started the kissing.

Rob cleared his throat and then got up, "Um, Jess, I'm sorry about that. It…It doesn't mean anything. Okay?" Then he picked up the glasses and the jug and walked away. "I'll get that glass of water." Rob said turning around.

I just sat there on the floor shocked and angry. My lips still aching from that kiss that we just had. No matter how angry I was I could not stop my hand from rising up and running my fingers softly across my lips.

I am not a person who cries a lot but nowadays I do cry often and this was one of those times. I just sat there running my fingers across my lips and burst into tears. I removed my hands from my lips and buried my head into it and continued crying sobbing uncontrollably.

Since when did my life become so confused? Was it from the time I agreed to help Rob find his girlfriend or from the time I met Rob in detention for the first time and fell in love with him? I could not deny the truth: I still loved Rob. In spite of all that he did to me I was still in love with Rob. How could this happen to me? "Why me?" I sobbed, "Why me?"

**Rob's POV**

I quickly shut the door of the kitchen behind me and put the tray I was holding on the counter. I closed my eyes and leaned against the closed door. I took a couple of deep breaths. "_What have I done?" _I thought.

I had kissed Jess. Not playfully on the cheek like she did before but on the lips. I had broken the promise I had made my self before I called her here. I had begun falling for Jess again. And she probably hated me right now.

My life was becoming so complicated. I slid down and sat on the floor banging my head against the door several times. "_Jess does not like me." _I thought miserably. I felt a tear sliding down my right eye. I closed my eyes tight and wished that the world will evaporate away and I could return back to when I first met Jess. That was when I had no worries except my probation and Jess's nagging to go out with me. If I could just go back to that time I swear I would go out with Jess. "I swear I will." I whispered. "I swear."

I heard Jess talking to Fiona and then footsteps heading my way. I quickly got up and wiped my face with the back of my hand. I took a glass and began filling it with water, when Fiona and Jess walked into the kitchen. I turned around and plastered a fake smile on my face. I handed the glass to Fiona and searched Jess's eyes hopefully but she kept her eyes averted from mine. I looked away disappointed and just then I think Jess looked up. I turned back to her but she was still looking away. I cleared my throat but before I could say anything, Jess turned away and walked up to Fiona and said, putting a hand on her shoulder, "I think we should talk to this Brendan."

Fiona looked up shocked and so did I. Who was Brendan? I did not know anyone called Brendan, or did I?

"But he is so dangerous. Sweetie, I can't let you do this. It's…it's far too dangerous. I'm sorry." Fiona said, abruptly standing up.

"But who is Brendan?" I asked.

"Fiona don't worry about me. I'll be fine. I know how to do stuff like this. If you want me to find your daughter don't stop me." Jess said to Fiona holding on to one of her hands. She had apparently ignored.

"Who is Brendan, again?" I asked. This time I waved my hand in front of Jess's face.

"I'll explain later." Jess said with a flick of her hand. "Let's go." She kissed Fiona on the cheek and whispered something in her ear and walked out of the room. I stood staring after her unsure what to do when she poked her head back in and said, "You coming?"

I nodded my head and gave Fiona a hug and ran after Jess. See how unpredictable she is? That was why I fell in love with her. She was getting into her car when I got outside. "Jess!" I yelled. "Ditch the car and get in." She hesitated and looked at me and then at her car. Then she looked at me once more and smiled. She closed the door of the run down convertible and ran up to me.

"Thanks." She said smiling at me. Then she swung her leg across the bike and put her hands around my waist. I felt her hands stiffen and she moved her hands away. I frowned a little and started driving.

"So, where are we going?" I asked loudly over the sound of all the horns and sirens. Fiona lived near the busiest part of Indiana. There was usually a lot of traffic there and a lot of sirens as it was the headquarter for all criminals.

"To meet Brendan." Jess said into my ear. I shivered slightly at he warmth I felt when she spoke into my ear.

"But where does this Brendan live and by the way WHO IS HE!" I said. I was getting impatient.

"God Rob, there is no need to yell. I can hear you pretty well." Jess said with a playful punch.

I rolled my eyes and said, "I wouldn't be yelling if you would just tell be who this damn Brendan is!"

Jess chuckled and then said very seriously, "I think he knows where Aurora is."

When I heard what she said I thought I had bee stabbed. "What?" I managed to say.

"Brendan was the guy who Aurora was working with – at least according to Fiona. When you went to get Fiona a glass of water, I…um…went to see how Fiona was doing and she was saying a word repeatedly."

"What word?" I asked breathlessly.

"Fifty-two Stars." Jess said. Then she started mumbling something to herself.

"What?" I said.

"Fifty-two Stars." Jess repeated, "I've heard that somewhere."

"Then what happened?" I asked. I was waiting for the light to change from red to green when I turned my head a little to see Jess's face. I did not get to see her face but I managed to see something else. "Jesus Christ!" I yelled.

"What?" Jess asked startled.

The light changed to green and I pulled the bike over. I got off the bike and demanded Jess to get off too. "Why?" Jess asked taken aback.

"Mastriani, get off the friggen bike NOW!" I yelled startling Jess so much that she got off and took a few steps away from me with a stricken look on her face. I suddenly realized that I had called Jess by my old name for her. Mastriani: her last name. I was so relaxed with her right now that I forgot about all my nervousness and about our last kiss. I realized that I had always been very anxious around Jess which was why I was behaving so differently.

"Rob, are you…are you okay?" Jess asked slowly as if I was about to explode. Looking at her stricken expression made me act even more roguish.

"NO, I'm not okay." I said in the scariest voice I could make. Jess's eyes slowly widened and I sensed fear in them. I did everything I could to stop my self from laughing. "How dare you do that? How dare you even assume that I was like that?"

"Like what? What have I done? I haven't assumed anything Rob." Jess said stuttering a little.

"You do it and you ask me what you have done? You little…you little –" I started to say taking a few steps toward Jess. Jess stepped back as I came toward her.

"Rob…Rob stop it. You're…you're scaring me." Jess said in a voice that was hardly a whisper. "If you take another step forward…I'll…I'll –"

"You'll what, Jess? What can you do? It's me who'll do something. I'll…I'll…"I said to Jess continuing to step towards her. Jess stared at me with horrified eyes.

"You will…what?" Jess asked with a shaking voice.

"**I** will do nothing. It will be you who will get yourself hurt if you will not where a helmet." I said in my normal voice which had a bit of humor in it. I put on the spare helmet I had onto Jess's head as I said this. Jess's eyes changed from being wide, full of fear to becoming narrow and staring at me with annoyance. Then she huffed and shut the shutter of her helmet and said, "Shall we go now?"

"Be my guest." I said in between sniggering. I then moved out of her way and bowed to her.

"Ha Ha." She said sarcastically.

"I'll…I'll…" I said once more in the same voice as before when Jess's back was to me. She turned around suddenly, her eyes wide again.

"Urgh!" Jess yelled. "Grow up!" and then she got onto the bike again.

**A.N: Hope you liked this chapter. I finally took the plunge and now they have had their kiss. So now all the mixed up emotions begin. I tried to make the kissing scene more romantic but I could not. I'm not THAT good at writing. I even thought the helmet part was funny. What about you? REVIEW PLEASE!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A.N: Okay I'm so sorry I took so long but I'm on vacation in Toronto going around America so I never had so much time to write and update. This chapter is also great. I love it. It twists the story and is very unpredictable. I hope you like it.**

**Scorpiongurl324: Welcome to Fanfiction Scorp. It is an amazing website. I just started it a few months ago. I was trying to figure out what Rob was on probation for and I found this website. LOL. Don't put yourself down, if you begin writing you will keep coming up with ideas. I assure you that. Start with something easy like a book that is a copy of the real one but with minor differences but be sure to disclaim it otherwise you will get in bug trouble. Tell you friends and yourself that maybe it is your creative side that works because I think it was very creative of you to come up with such a funny reason to your non-creativeness. Good luck on your writing and if you start a story, be sure to tell me so that I can be your first reviewer. When I started writing I didn't get review for the first two three chapters but I kept it going. It gets a little sad but when you overcome it, it's a lot of fun.**

**Musica101: Ooh…the I…I…part was my favorite too. I hope you would like it. It was getting too intense so I put that in. Now tell me what book did you get for the library. I love books PLUS library's. Thanks for reviewing. **

**Tia.Maria.K: Thank you so much. When I read your review I couldn't stop smiling because in my other new story, CAROLINE HIGH, many people have made critical review which I like but sometimes I like to get good ones too. But keep the critics rolling please. **

**PS: Hope you got the dishes done. If not, I know it has bad consequences. [wink**

**Kittygurl00-HorseMystique: I wanted to do something more serious but it sort of ended up that way. Most of my story is unplanned. I don't know if that is good or bad. Thanks for reviewing. You are my favorite reviewer and will always be. Please read my other story CAROLINE HIGH. I really want to know what you think of it. Your opinion means a lot to me.**

**xXx-dee-xXx: Oh god! Iwould never make Jess do that. But it's a good idea for Aurora…KIDDING. Thanks for reviewing. This chapter's for you.**

**This chapter is dedicated to xXx-dee-xXx and Scorpiangurl324.**

**I GOT 4 REVIEWS FOR CHAPTER 8. THANK YOU GUYS!**

**Jess's POV**

After Rob had played his little joke on me, he got back on his bike still mocking me. He did not cool down until I swapped him on the head a couple of times and even then his face was still red – not with embarrassment but with amusement.

I guess it was funny – just a little – but it did not mean that he could keep on going on about it. I smiled a little and then relaxed as I let the wind whip my face as Rob followed my directions. Rob's hair glistened in the sun as he rode the bike and I could still feel him shaking slightly as he laughed at his joke. I rolled my eyes and tapped Rob on his shoulders signaling him to stop. He slowed down and began pulling over.

"Um, Mastriani?" Rob shouted over the roar of his bike.

"Yeah?" I asked him.

"Why did we stop here?" He asked me getting off his bike and turning around to face me.

I shrugged and said, "Well, I'm hungry. It's way past lunchtime." I looked at Rob for a minute linking my gaze on his and I swear I felt a spark. I could even swear that the look in his eyes was full of longing.

"Whatever." Rob said breaking eye contact. He took the helmet from my hand and began putting it away. I gave Rob one more look and then turned away sighing. Rob still took my breath away these many years later. It was hard to believe that after all that Rob had done to me; I had begun to forgive him and slowly love him again.

Rob and I went into the café that I made him stop at. I sent Rob to get me a hamburger and fries while I went and found us a table. It was pretty crowded at the café and I had to wait a while before I got a table for two. Just as I was waiting for this old couple to finish eating I felt as if someone was watching me. I turned around suddenly and saw Rob waving at me. He pointed to the coke and the beer. I pointed to the coke and then just as I was about to turn back I saw an old grungy man staring at me. Even when I began to stare back at him he didn't budge.

I began to have a very bad feeling and my feet became suddenly cold. In spite of that I found my feet taking gradual steps towards the man. He was standing a few feet away from Rob, right in the corner of the café. He was hidden by the shadows but was visible enough to me. He was wearing old cowboy pants and a torn shirt. He had a cowboy hat on his head and was leaning against the bathroom door.

Just as I got closer to him I felt a sudden urge to run away but my feet seemed to have a mind of its own. Even when I was standing a foot away from him he didn't flinch. I raised my hand and place it on his shoulder when he fell on top of me. I screamed causing Rob to turn around and yell my name.

The man fell on top of me causing me to fall on the floor. He was lying on top of me and I was screaming my head off when Rob came to my side and pushed the man off of me.

I still continued screaming and quickly got on my feet and was getting ready to punch the guy in his face when I saw the man's back. He had a knife sticking out of the centre of his back. I gasped my hand moving to my mouth. I felt Rob's strong hand wrap around me.

Tears in my eyes began to blur my vision. I turned away and buried my face in Rob's shoulders. I heard people yell, "Call 911!" and people say, "Christ!" I began to feel nauseous and everything began going black. I heard Rob saying my name and then I remembered no more.

**Rob's POV**

I took a sludge of beer and buried my face in my hands. I couldn't get the image of the man out of my head. According to the police his name was Brendan McEwen leader of The Stars. He had been missing for weeks and people believed that he was dead because his car was found smashed and so was his locket which he always wore.

I heard a knock at the door and hid the bottle my beer behind my back when Dr. Bernard came into the room. I stood up. "She is absolutely okay except she seemed to have gone into shock after her…ahem…incident." Dr. Bernard explained going over the clipboard which he held in his hands.

"So can I take her home now? Her parents don't actually know what happened." I asked the doctor.

Dr. Bernard nodded and said, "Yes, you can take her home but I would like you to wait until she gains conscious."

I nodded and the doctor left. I retrieved my bottle of beer and took another sludge. I stared at Jess's unconscious body and couldn't help noticing how Jess's lips seemed to curve upward into an irresistible smile and how her eyelashes curled. I remembered the way Jess stared at me earlier outside the café. I couldn't seem to look back at her, that time. Her eyes had looked searchingly in mine. I was afraid to disappoint her again. Jess had begun to trust me again and I didn't want to break her trust: to do that I had to hide my feeling from Jess.

Those feelings that had begun to form in my head. I had begun to find myself staring at Jess when she was not looking at me and admire how her hand went up to her waist when she was cooking up a plan.

Just as I was thinking about all of this Jess moaned and turned over in her bed. She turned away from me and he hand flew up to her head. Jess groaned again.

I got up and went over to the other side of the bed. Jess blinked her eyes open once and then closed them again. I began to head back to the couch when Jess suddenly bolted upright in her bed and scurried toward the door. I managed to catch her before she ran out of the door. She kept on struggling in my arms trying to get away.

"Jess!" I said to Jess trying to get her to stop struggling. Jess still continued to fight against me.

"Mastriani!" I said once more shaking her. Jess stopped struggling and faced me. Her eyes were red and puffy. Her face was tear-stained with a strand of hair sticking to her forehead. She looked so miserable and exhausted. She had bags under her eyes and to believe that it happened over a span of three hours.

"Rob!" Jess gasped. Then she buried her head in my shoulders and burst into tears. I was completely unprepared for that. I didn't know what to do so all I did was pat her on her back awkwardly.

"Hey there. It's okay." I said softly into Jess's ears. I stroked her hair softly waiting for her to stop crying. I felt funny standing there patting a crying Jess because Jess practically never cried. I had never seen Jess cry and now I was seeing her cry on a regular basis. It was exhilarating.

"I…I…Rob! I…I…" Jess stammered. She grabbed the front of my shirt. I looked at her worriedly.

"What? What is it?" I asked her pulling her toward the couch and seating her on it. I sat down in front of her and held her hand.

Jess took a few breaths and calmed down. Then she opened her mouth to say something but gasped instead. She was staring past me with wide eyes and an open mouth. I turned around to see what Jess was staring at but I saw nothing.

Jess got up off the couch and ran toward the door again. This time I was not able to catch her. Barefoot, she paddled through the hospital and stepped into the room in which Brendan's body was. She went and ran her fingers over his face. She traced his lips. The nurses there were shocked and did not know what to do so all they did was stare at her. Jess continued to stare at Brendan's body. She leaned down and looked as if she was about to kiss him when I pulled her back. I looked into Jess's face. She looked grave.

Then she suddenly spun around and headed out of the room. As soon as she got back to her own room I asked her, "Mastriani, what the hell is going on here?"

Jess looked at me straight in the eye and said, "Brendan is dead."

I gaped at her. How did she know that he was Brendan? "Yes, I know but –" I began to say.

"He is my boyfriend's father." Jess said cutting me off.

**A.N: Wasn't that nice. Ooh…now Rob will get it. I never meant for Jess to have a boyfriend but it just popped into my head and I thought it would be more interesting his way. **

**The next chapter is very important and you all have to read it. It is when Jess reveal what Rob did to her to make her leave him. So watch out. It'll have loads of arguments in it.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A.N: Here is the next chapter specially for Tia.Maria.K and my other friends like Scorpiongurl324 and Kittygurl00-HorseMystique.**

**You are why I wanted to post this…because of all your complements and this time especially Tia.Maria.K.**

**I won't post the answers for the review because I sent them individually this time. I will add then in the next chapter maybe but they know individually what I have to say to them.**

**This is an important chapter. It's my BIG TEN.**

**I GOT THREE REVIEWS FOR CHAPTER NINE. THANK YOU GUYZ**

**Jess's POV**

Rob continued gaping at me. I looked away. I couldn't stand to look at him. I didn't have the strength or energy to do that. I began gathering my clothes. I was still in the ugly hospital gowns that they make you wear. I left Rob gaping and went to change my clothes. I put down the lid of the toilet and sat on it. I needed time to think.

I needed to tell Rob what I knew but it would be hard and Rob had this habit of jumping to conclusions. If I told him I knew where Aurora was and that it had something to do with Brendan, he would blame it all on Brendan when it isn't his fault – not entirely.

I still didn't know where Aurora was but I had a hunch.

And what about Trevor? **(A.N: Trevor is her boyfriend)** What would I tell him? Would I tell him that I left him because of my ex-boyfriend? Or would I tell him that his father was killed right in front of me and I couldn't do anything about that?

Then, there is Rob again. What would I tell him about Trevor? What would I say when he asks me if that was why I pulled away form him when he kissed me? What would be my reason for not telling him I had a boyfriend?

I sighed and got ready to face Rob. I knew that I would have to tell him sooner or later. I took a deep breath and stepped out of the bathroom. I looked around the room for Rob and saw him talking to the doctor. The doctor left after taking a few signatures from Rob. Rob seemed a bit relaxed and that calmed me down a little. "Rob?" I called to him.

Rob spun around and faced me. "You're all set to go now." Rob said. He picked up a bag and handed it to me. "Here. You eat something. You must be starving."

I smiled gratefully and took the bag. I checked my watch and saw it was seven o' clock. "Oh my god!" I gasped. "Rob, my mom and dad don't know where I am."

Rob nodded his head and said, "I called them and told them that you are with me and that you were staying over for dinner at my house. I wasn't sure if you told them about Aurora."

"What?" I screamed. Rob looked startled. "Rob! I never told my parents about you." I was getting angry at him. How could he go and call my parents? "Who do you think you are anyways, Rob? To go around and call my dad, as if you were my boyfriend. You know what? Stop doing that because as a boyfriend: you suck at it." I stared at Rob straight in his eyes.

Rob stared right back at me for a minute. Then his face got red and he too began to get angry at me. "You think I suck at it. Well, let me tell you one thing you have never been such an amazing girlfriend either."

I stared shocked at him. Me, a bad girlfriend? No, that's not possible. I had always been supportive. I had always been there for Rob. Even when I thought that he was doing something that I didn't agree on. I was always a great girlfriend. All I did was not give myself away to him and that was because I wasn't ready – now I'm happy I didn't waste myself for him.

"Oh, don't look so shocked. You don't believe me?" Rob continued. "Well, let me see. You never told me you were leaving and didn't even say goodbye nor did you that you were breaking it off."

I began to protest but he cut me off, "And you weren't even so great when you came back. You have never been honest in your life Jess. Not with me or with yourself. So for once in your life stop lying and tell the truth, damn it." Rob yelled in frustration.

My eyes stung with tears but I held them back and said, "So you say you have been truthful?

Ha!"

Rob spun around sharply and stared right at me, "Yes, Jess. I have been truthful. I have been truthful all along: about myself, my probation, Aurora and every other friggen thing in my life. I am what I am Jess. I don't kid myself. But you! Oh Jess, you are a mess. You have never been able to be true to yourself let alone me. You never told me about your powers. I found out through the news." Rob looked at me meaningfully. "You never told me what was bothering you about me that you had to leave without a note and you never even had the decency to tell me you had a boyfriend." Rob took a deep breath and turned around facing the wall.

A tear slid down my cheek. I quickly brushed it away. I looked up at Rob's back and whispered, "I never lied about my feelings."

"What?" Rob said turning around.

"Nothing." I said to him. "Rob." I said softly realizing the need to explain myself. "I'm sorry for not telling you about Trevor but the thing was –"

"Jess, that's not what I was –" Rob said cutting in but I cut him off too.

"Rob, just let me talk." He nodded. "I wanted to tell you about Trevor but I just never got the time." Rob looked up at me. "I mean, I never got the right moment. But you have to believe me I never meant to hide anything from you. I met Trevor last year and since then, we have been going steady." I snuck a look at Rob but he was looking away from me. I gulped and continued again. "He was the one who asked me out first and since he seemed like a sweet guy I said, 'yes.'

"He was my best friend long before we started going out. It just sort of happened. I don't know how." I said shrugging. "I'm done now." I said to Rob signaling that it was his turn to speak.

"Did you…are you both serious?" Rob asked me. I looked at him closely.

"I guess we are pretty tight." I said shrugging again.

"I mean, did you guys like, Do It?" Rob finally blurted out. I stared at him stunned. Did he really ask that? What was I supposed to say? We did plan on it but never actually Did It. I still wasn't ready. We did get pretty dirty but not dirty enough to actually Do It.

I continued to look at him. He finally smiled and started laughing. I was far from surprised. I looked at him more stunned than ever.

Laughing Rob said bitterly, "What a silly question, right? Of course you have. It was probably why I never got you. Because you wanted him. Isn't that right? How stupid could I have been to think –" Rob slapped his head with his hand and continued laughing.

I began getting angry again. "You don't know anything, Rob. I did not and even if I did then what is it with you? You don't own me and you have no right to assume anything about me. I was lucky enough to find someone who actually cared for me and Trevor really does love me." I said taking looking up at Rob.

"But do you love him?" Rob asked me becoming serious again and taking a step forward getting so close to me that I could feel him breathing on my nose and I could smell his perfume and the smell of the detergent he used to wash his clothes. **[Ha. This is a little copy from Meg's books**

I began to think about this. Did I love Trevor? He had told me he loved me many times but I always avoided answering him. By either kissing him or changing the topic. But now to think about it he really meant it because it was always really beautifully planned. The first time he said it he took me out on this romantic dinner. The next time he took me on this cruise and the time after her said it as soon as the fireworks began at this beautiful place on this mountain.

"Ha!" Rob said. "You don't." Then Rob pulled me into his arms and said, "So why'd you leave me? Huh? Why'd you leave me?" I cringed when I got a whiff of the smell of Rob's mouth. It smelled like beer.

"Rob, have you been drinking?" I asked outraged. That would probably explain his behavior and his funny questioning but he didn't look wiped out to me.

"Don't change the topic, Mastriani. Tell me. Why did you leave me?" Rob said whispering harshly in my ear.

I cringed again and took a step back. Rob kept a firm hold on me. I was enraged at his question. How could he ask me that? I pulled away from him and took several steps away from him. "You really don't know?" I asked him angrily.

He shook his head innocently which only got me angrier. "Oh really? Well doesn't jerk ring a bell? Or what about toy?" Looking at his blank face I said, "Oh well, the jerk is you and the toy is what you thought I was. But Robert Wilkins, don't worry. You will never hear of me again after I find you girlfriend. Unlike you I don't like to leave a person stranded or hurting."

"Jess, I didn't –" Rob began but I cut him off.

"Oh Rob, don't play innocent. It was you who kept on telling the Feds about my powers after I pretended to lose them. You were the one who kept on telling them where to come and who to ask about me. Oh sure, you were anonymous but that doesn't change anything. It was you who put all those pictures around me so that I could find your pesky friends. You only wanted me because of my powers. You wanted me because of what I was: a psychic." I finished. Tears stung my eyes again but I sucked them back in. I would not cry in front of Rob.

"Jess." Rob said softly taking a step towards me.

"No Rob, how could I stay with you when you were selling me to the Feds? How could I stay with you when you thought I was toy? I'm not, Rob. I'm not a toy. I'm a human. A human who really loved you and trusted you. You were everything to me. I told you everything. There was nothing that I hid from you. You knew all my secrets. I told them to you whether you wanted to know or not." I said with a sniff.

"Jess," Rob whispered coming closer to me, "I loved you too, very deeply but when you left me I didn't know what to believe so I just thought you stopped loving me. But Jess," Rob said taking hold of me by my shoulders, "I did not sell you to the Feds. I swear I did not tell them anything. And as for the pictures of my pesky friends, it was never a trap. They were usually just there and you told me stuff about what you dreamed."

"You expect me to believe that?" I asked him outraged. "Rob you are nothing but a –"

"Jess." Rob said harshly pulled me right against him. "I really am telling the truth. Look at me. Do I look as if I am lying?" I looked up at Rob and his eyes looked down at me. I couldn't look at them without getting lost in the hazy fog of his eyes. I looked searchingly in his eyes letting my heat do the judging and no matter how hard I tried I ended up trusting him. I sighed and looked away.

"But the Feds told me that it was you who –" I said softly.

"Ha. The same Feds who were begging you to work with them and when you did they began begging you to go out with them around the world to find missing people with them. The same people who were angry at your refusal because you wanted to stay closer to me and not leave me." Rob spat out the words as if they were poison.

I thought about that. Rob was right. It was because of me being upset with Rob that I agreed to go with the Feds to Afghanistan. Otherwise I refused because I wanted to stay with Rob. Because of Rob I usually ended up making the Fed's angry many times.

I looked up thoughtfully at Rob. "But Rob, Jill and Allan were always very truthful to me. They would never do that. They would never lie to me just to get me to work with them."

Rob looked down at me and said, "Jess, sometimes people are not what they really seem and it could be that they had nothing to do with it. There are many other members on the committee."

I realized that Rob could be right and that thought made me feel very sad. If he was right then I left Rob for no reason. If we could have had this conversation before, Rob and I would still be together. It was because of my stupid pride that I lost Rob when I could have had him forever. I burst into tears again. Rob pulled me into his arms and rubbed my back tenderly. I felt so silly. Rob must have thought I was a baby for crying at the smallest thing. But I was so overcome with emotion that I could not stop myself. I was foolish and because of my foolishness I lost Rob and now I could never have him again.

"Oh, Rob!" I stammered. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry I ever doubted you. I guess I always knew deep inside that you would never do anything like that but when I heard that I was so confused that the only thing I could do was run away. It was the easiest thing to do."

"Shh." Rob said. "It's okay. The only thing that matters is that you trust me. Just do me a favor."

"What?" I sniffed.

"From now on, don't just run off, talk to me. It always ends well that way."

I laughed.

"Okay," I promised. I looked up at Rob and dried my eyes with the back of my hand, "Rob, I really am sorry. If it wasn't for me, things would have been different."

"Mastriani." Rob whispered. I looked up. "Shut up."

I laughed again. "Okay." I said.

**A.N: No cliffy this time so sleep well and tell me how you like it. I really like the argument. It is really emotional. Don't you think? Review Please. Here are a few little questions:**

**Should I bring Ruth back in the story now or later?**

**Should Aurora live or die?**

**Should Rob go back with Jess to Afghanistan?**

**These are random questions but answer them and ill consider it. **


	11. Chapter 11

**A.N: I'm back and guess what? I updated both this story and my other one and soon enough I'll start another story…soon enough. Let's not waste time: the reviews and replies. I'm sorry if I didn't use all your suggestion although they were wonderful.**

**Ipod: I love your nickname! Thank you for reviewing and about Aurora, I'd make her bad but I want to make Rob with good instincts. And if Aurora was trying to break Rob and Jess then how did she know about them? I mean, Jess came back after. Sorry for being so critical but I loved you last suggestion…I might use it. Do you remember what it was? And about Trevor, he is also nice. You'll find out in this chapter.**

**Kittygurl00-HorseMystique: Thanks for reviewing and for your ideas. I'll try to get Jess and Rob together but I'm not sure.**

**Scorpiongurl324: Well, you are pretty close but here is the thing. Trevor **_**is**_** related to the kidnap and how? You will find out here, I hope. I'll keep you posted, don't worry and your other question will be answered in due time. Jess will obviously leave the feds. **

**Jo: I'll get Ruth back soon, I'm sorry and it'll be after all this madness gets done and about Aurora, I'm sorry but she will not die…hehe. You're last request will be taken to consideration.**

**LNOR: Thank you for reviewing and I have used all your suggestions so far, I hope you will realize. I'm really glad you like my story. Please keep on reading and reviewing the way you do.**

**Mizskitles220: Okay, I officially love your review your review the best. I think I'll do just what you said. I am not kidding.**

**I GOT 6 REVIEWS FOR THIS CHAPTER! Thank you guys and this is for Mizskitles220 and my originals, Kittygurl00-HorseMystique and Scorpiangurl324.**

**Rob's POV**

I stole a glance at Jess just as I was opening the door to my house. Jess was just staring at the floor fiddling with her hands. It was nearly nine and it had been a quiet but a comfortable ride home from the hospital but Jess had been really distant throughout the ride. She looked sad.

It made me feel bad when I realized that Jess was so upset about that day. I personally thought that everything had turned out perfectly. It couldn't have turned out better. I was happy that Jess had trusted me. I was a little disturbed that Jess had believed I would do such a thing as snitching her out to the Fed's but the part that she now believed me sort of made up for it.

I let myself in and said, "Mom, I'm home!" I motioned for Jess to follow me in. I looked around for my mother but the house was quiet and all the lights were turned off. "I guess she is not home." I said to Jess.

Jess shrugged and said, "Maybe she is out with Gary." I cringed at the thought. Jess went past me and went into the kitchen. She sat on the table and began fiddling with her hands again nervously.

"Jess," I asked worriedly, "is something wrong?"

Jess looked up at me and took a deep breath. "Rob, I think I might know where Aurora is."

I just stared at Jess. It was very sudden. The first thing that popped into my head was, _"So she is not a psychic?" _

I asked Jess just that. She looked up surprised and said, "What makes you think that?"

I just shook my head and waved the question aside impatiently. I tried my best to remain calm but I was suddenly intrigued and to tell you the truth a little scared. I sat down beside Jess and gripped her shoulder lightly – or what I thought was lightly because Jess winced and suddenly got up.

She began pacing the room and I followed her with my eyes. I ran my fingers through my hair shakily. "_Jess knew where Aurora was which meant that she would tell me and then she would go back to Tajikistan where she had a boyfriend waiting for her return. She would go back and comfort him about his father's death and then I would lose Jess again." _I didn't know how I felt about that – at least not then.

I thought about Aurora with her smiling face and twinkling eyes. I remembered the sound of her laughter and the feel of her lips on mine and I couldn't help but shiver with delight. Aurora had this way of making me feel hot and cold all at once.

Jess suddenly knelt down in front of me and whispered very softly. "Rob, what I am about to tell you is very important and what is even more important is that you listen to me very carefully and do not jump to conclusions. It's not going to sound nice and is very upsetting and it may not even be true for all I know but it is what I think and have put together so far."

I just nodded still in my own little world of Aurora and her smiling face. "Rob, I think Brendan knew something about Aurora." I jumped at the sound of Brendan's name.

"What?"

"When I saw Brendan at the café he was holding this picture in his hand." She held out a picture to me. It was of a little boy with black wavy hair and holding a basketball proudly in his hands. He was probably about five. I stared hard at the picture and felt as if I had seen this boy before.

"That is Daniel. Trevor's…um…brother and before Brendan fell on top of me and I passed out I got a glimpse of this picture." Realization downed on me. This was Brendan's son and Trevor's brother which was why he looked so familiar. He looked just like Brendan. "When I passed out I dreamt about him. And what I saw wasn't pretty."

Jess shivered and her eyes filled with tears. I was alarmed and I reached out towards Jess but she shook me off and brushed her tears way. "What did you see?" I asked her gently.

"Dan is with Aurora, or I think so because I saw…" Jess took a deep breath, "I saw little Dan whimpering and crying in a corner calling out to Aurora. He just kept saying…Aurora…Aurora."

I sat shocked and tried to process what I heard. Aurora was with Daniel – Jess's boyfriends little brother whose father's death we had just witnessed. Daniel was captured with Aurora and Jess knew where he was.

"Jess…then…what do we do now. Let's go find her now!" I said getting up and picking up my jacket and putting it on. Jess just stared at the wall, her back facing me. "Jess?" I said again. "Jess let's go!" I urged.

"Don't you get it?" Jess exploded suddenly turning around. "This means that Dan is also missing and in danger. He was bleeding, for god's sake, and all you care about is your stupid girlfriend!"

"Jess!" I exclaimed shocked. "How could you say that? Of course I care about Dan too. I just think –"

"Of course you think! Because you always think, don't you? But I _know_ Rob and I know how it feels to lose someone you love and Trevor has just lost his father and he may just lose his brother too."

I was confused. I stared at Jess shocked.

"I have to call Trevor and tell him." Jess said abruptly. On impulse I cried, "No!"

"What?" Jess asked looking up from her cell phone. But before I could say anything there was a knock on the door. I reached for the handle and pulled the door open and I saw an exact replica of an older and yet better looking Daniel – at least in girls view. I stared open mouthed at him and I heard a scream and felt myself being pushed aside.

When I turned around I saw Jess in the arms of Trevor whose lips were passionately locked with hers. Jess suddenly pulled apart but Trevor's arms remained around Jess's waist. Jess looked up at Trevor.

He smiled sadly at her and pulled her into his arms again and mumbled into her hair. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." Jess replied and I heard her sniff. I cleared my throat dramatically aiming at getting Trevor to release Jess and I succeeded because Trevor let go of Jess and turned to stare at me. Jess also looked at me but her eyes remained on the floor or on Trevor.

I couldn't help noticing that Jess's face glowed and that her face was flushed. I growled a reply to Trevor when he introduced himself. After that the night seemed to go by in a sort of haze because all I remember is that Trevor couldn't keep his eyes off Jess and Jess couldn't stop casting Trevor glances. After about and hour later Jess and Trevor left and I breathed a sigh of relief.

Trevor's arrival had totally driven Aurora out of my head and I forgot to ask Jess where she was. I did not want to have to go with Trevor to find Aurora and going with Jess seemed impossible now. I cursed softly and heard the sound of the door and my mother's laughter. I rushed up to my room and pretended to sleep hoping that I would wake up and find out that all of the night's activities were dreams and Trevor was still where he belonged.

**Jess's POV**

I looked over at the clock and saw that is was three in the morning. After Trevor had shown up at Rob's house I was so surprised and just looking at an old face brought tears to my eyes and emotions bubbled in my heart. I couldn't help rushing to him and I could tell that Trevor was glad to see me too.

When I saw Trevor's face I felt so many things at once that I was in a muddle. I felt love for him and at the same time exasperation at his unexpected arrival. I felt pity for him because of his father. And I could sense Rob's annoyance at Trevor and for what reason, I did not know. I felt as if Rob was still upset about me not telling him about Trevor.

At home, I introduced Trevor to everyone. My parents loved him. He has a charm and everyone falls for his charm. My brothers were overjoyed to see their old friend again. And a lot of clapping and 'dude!' went on. I was glad when I got permission to let Trevor stay over.

When I took Trevor to my room he sat down quietly on my bed and I began to change out of my clothes. While I was pulling off my shirt I saw that Trevor seemed pretty upset so I went over to him and put my arms around him. During the car ride I had told Trevor all about Rob and Aurora and how I was helping Rob find her.

Trevor knew that Rob was my ex but I did not tell him about the kiss we had because I knew that it would upset Trevor even more.

I even told Trevor about my dream about Dan. Trevor was shocked and just turned away from me and concentrated on driving. Right before we entered my house, he turned around, held my hands and said, "Jess, I want to go and find Dan." I nodded. "Let's go in the morning. I can't lose him, Jess. I can't."

Trevor seemed to handle it very well until now. Trevor returned the hug and buried his head in my neck and began to sob. I gasped in surprise and squeezed Trevor closer to me. I could feel his pain. I really could. Ever since I found out about Dan my heart was tied in a knot and I felt as if I was choking. I realized how hard it must be for Trevor not having his dad around and then losing Dan too. I remembered that I had left him too.

"Oh, Trevor! Why didn't you tell me about Dan? I would have helped. You know I would." I cried.

"I know, but I thought you had enough going on with your dad and all." I heard Trevor muffled reply. I felt tears fill my eyes and my neck was beginning to get damp. I pulled back lightly and lifted Trevor face to me. It was tear streaked and sad looking. My heart swelled with love for Trevor. I kissed Trevor gently on his forehead and then on his cheeks. I quickly showered his whole face with kissed and midway Rob's face flashed in my eyes. I gasped and pulled away.

Trevor looked up worried and asked me what was wrong. I shook my head and pulled Trevor closer to me again and lay down beside him. He slunk his hand around me and a little while later I heard the sound of his soft breathing. I was running my fingers through his hair when I remembered the conversation we had earlier.

I had asked Trevor how he found me and he told me that when he got called to the hospital, he had already landed in Indiana because of Dan. When he rushed to the hospital he had seen me leaving with Rob and followed me. When he found out where Rob lived he went back to the hospital and then came back to me after looking at his father body.

I sighed and then eventually fell asleep.

When I woke up in the morning it was after noon and Trevor was gone. I rubbed my eyes warily and got up. I put on the shirt I had discarded last night.

When I went down I saw, Rob and Trevor sitting across from each other staring at anyone but the other. Sitting in between them was a nervous Claire. When she caught sight of me she jumped up and clapped her hands merrily announcing my arrival. I gulped when I saw the look both men gave me.

I ran across the room and stood beside Trevor. He put his arms around me and kissed my head. I swear I saw Rob scowl.

I blinked and saw Claire walking away nervously. "Um…" I said trying to think of something to say.

"Mastriani, tell me where Aurora is." Rob said suddenly.

"Don't order her around!" barked Trevor.

"I will if I want to know where my girlfriend is."

"And if you don't be nice she may not tell you."

"What makes you say that?" I said suddenly. I looked at them both bewildered by their hostility. Last night they seemed nice enough. I wondered what had happened.

Rob looked at Trevor and smirked. I quickly said, "What I mean is that even if anyone is rude to me, I don't care, just as long as I do something good and find a missing soul. It's not as if I love the person or something or care what they think." I added with a shrug.

Trevor burst out laughing. I stared at him in surprise. I saw Rob's face which was bright red. I saw his fist clench and I quickly stepped in front of Trevor and raised my hands. "Rob, why are you here?"

Rob looked surprised. "You said we'll go and find Aurora today."

I remembered.

"Wait!" Trevor called out. "She said that she would come with me to find Dan."

I shrunk in between them and felt myself go red. Standing between your angry ex and your boyfriend isn't fun.

"We'll all go!" I announced. "I mean, we have to go to the same place."

"No!" Both of them cried in unison. I sighed.

"Whatever." I got up and went to the next room. I saw Claire sitting there and she winced when I walked in.

"What was that all about?" She asked so I told her. I told her everything.

Claire whistled when I told her everything. This time I included the kiss. "I say Rob still likes you."

"I know." I exclaimed. "But sometimes he acts so weird as if Aurora is his world and I get so confused. But even if he likes me I like Trevor too much and we are happy."

Claire looked sympathetic. I sighed and just sat down quietly. A little while later Claire got up and told me that she was leaving. I nodded and resumed my daydreaming.

I heard the door open and Trevor came in and sat down beside me. He pulled me close to him. His lips dropped onto mine but I wasn't in the mood. He pulled apart and then mumbled a sorry. I sighed and he pressed his lips to mine again. He caressed my cheek and slowly pushed me on my back. I hesitated but relented. His fingers were on my waist when I heard a voice shout.

"Are we going to go find Aurora or not?" We broke apart and I got up and blushed. It was Rob and he seemed pretty angry.

"Of course," I said, "Did you guys decide what you were going to do?"

Trevor nodded. "I guess we all go." I smiled. I knew that it would be hard going with both of them but at least I would not have to choose between them.

"Great, let me get ready." I ran upstairs and put on my favorite shirt and my oldest pair of jeans. I grabbed my leather jacket and rushed back down. I realized much to my chagrin that Rob and I were wearing almost the exact same clothes and I did not even realize it. Trevor looked back and forth and then grabbed a hold of my hand and announced that we should go.

Rob insisted on using the bike but Trevor wanted to take the car. I reasoned and thought it would be easier to run away on the bike but that it would be safer in the car. Rob said that the bike would be easier to hide. Eventually we chose the bike. I sat with Trevor and Rob by himself.

I had to admit Trevor wasn't a very good rider and didn't go very fast. It was exhilarating but I got over it soon and just enjoyed the way the wind whipped in my face and blew my short hair back.

I kept on giving them direction and took them out of the town past the corn fields and into a forest. It was very dark and gloomy and there were no roads there. I gave a shudder as I felt where I had to go. I pointed towards a cave. Both of them pulled over. I got off the bike and shivered. It was a very dark and very large but I knew that we had t go in it. I stood between Rob and Trevor. Trevor gripped my hand tightly and Rob's fingers brushed against mine. I could feel him shaking so I grabbed his hand with my free hand and gave it a squeeze.

"This is it." I said.

"This is where Aurora is?" Rob said quietly.

"Danny is here?" Trevor whispered. I nodded. "Even dad's meetings weren't held in a place as creepy as this."

I gasped. I suddenly remembered something. Brendan's dad was the leader of Fifty-Two Stars. That was what Fiona kept on repeating.

Fifty-Two Stars was a group for gifted or special people.

Special people like Aurora.

Like me!

Like –

"Trevor was your dad worried or something before he left?" I asked urgently.

"What?" Trevor asked bewildered by my sudden urgency.

"Did your dad tell you anything about why he was leaving and when did he go?"

"No, he just said something came up and now that you mention it he was pretty scared. Why?"

"When did he leave?"

"Tuesday. Why?"

"That was the day Aurora disappeared!" Rob exclaimed.

"Exactly." I mused.

"Jess, what are you getting at?" Trevor asked.

"You were right!" I exclaimed. "This is the Fifty-Two Stars headquarters and Aurora must have been part of it. Brendan must have –"

"Wait, you mean, Brendan did this to her!" Rob cut in.

"No!" Trevor exclaimed angrily. "What she means is that dad must have heard that she accepted to do what they wanted he to do and he must have realized the danger and so he tried to stop it, right?"

"Right." I said getting excited. "As far as I know your dad he was never power hungry and he was the cleanest member of the squad. When he tried to talk Aurora out of it they –"

"– they must have kidnapped Danny and threatened my dad." Trevor said.

"And still Brendan did not care because he knew that Aurora would be in even more trouble so he decides to give his picture to me and ask for my help."

"But they got him first." Trevor added softly. I put my arms around him.

"But who is they and why do they want Aurora!" Rob cried. I heard a snap and twisted around quickly.

"Hide!" I exclaimed hurriedly. Both, Rob and Trevor grabbed my hand and pulled me in the opposite directions. Rob managed to tug on me harder and pulled me behind some bushes. I saw a man brisk walk towards the cave and disappear. I began getting up but Rob pulled me back down and held both my hand firmly in his.

"Jess, tell me what is going on!" He asked me urgently. I tried to pull my hands away but couldn't.

"Rob!" I hissed. "You're hurting me."

His grip loosened but he still held on and pleaded to me. "Please, Jess I need to know."

**A.N: No cliffy here either. Please review and sorry for the delay. Now I'm giving you a chance to help me. Give me all the suggestions you can and I might just use them.**

**How should Jess and Trevor break up? – if they will.**

**How should Aurora and Rob break up? – if they will.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A.N: Here it is! My next chappy…this is going to end soon and it will be very brief and maybe even disappointing. I am really deciding to end this story in a cliffy and opening it for anyone to write a sequel if they want to.**

**What I mean is that, I may end it right when they find Danny and Aurora – whatever happens between that, I'm not telling – and anyone of you who may have a good idea can proceed with it and write a sequel. You may load it on your own account but it will also be on my account. I can edit it if you like.**

**Of course it will be your story but you will please mention me in your disclaimer just like you mention Meg.**

**It will be Megs characters, my idea and your story. If you agree to all this please email me on my private account and you can even review here. I will greatly appreciate it. **

**If anyone has any confusion – even if you are not interested – please contact me.**

**Forgive my grammar**

**IMPORTANT NOTE! PLEASE READ THE ABOVE TEXT!**

**Rob's POV**

I stared at Jess pleadingly and her expression softened. "Okay Rob, listen to me."

I nodded at sat up straighter. "Trevor's dad – Brendan – was a part of a group called the Fifty-Two Stars. This is the name of a group set up for – special people. It was organized after I met Trevor. Brendan was really interested in my powers and wanted me to help him organize a group for the gifted but I refused since I was still – raw. Beside I was working with the Feds at that time.

"Brendan would not let go of it though, he aimed at 'the betterment of the world'." I raised my eyes. "No – no!" Jess protested raising her hands. "He was a good guy. He really had good intentions but when he tried to gather people to work with him, it started to get rowdy since all the men he chose were jerks. They were all selfish and greedy pigs who only wanted money and fame.

"Brendan slowly got sidetracked when his wife got sick and slowly moved away from the group and it fell into the hands of David Defray: a ravenous and spiteful young man."

"Young man?" I wondered out loud.

Jess blushed furiously. "He was – young."

I raised one eye.

"Okay, I went out with him a few times – but that was before I found out what an ass he was." Jess blurted out warily.

"I see." I mumbled.

"Well, he managed to get a lot of gifted people in and most of them were children, very ripe and young. He wanted to use them and any fool knows that once a man uses abilities too much, they get weaker. So eventually most of the kids lost their powers and a big issue was created.

"That was where I came in. I decided to join." I winced. I saw someone flash a light in our direction and on instinct pulled Jess closer to me, crushing her body against my chest. For a minute Jess hugged back but then she stiffened. The feeling of elation I felt when she hugged me back deflated and I felt ashamed of myself.

I had a girlfriend who was the main reason Jess and I met again. I had to be true to her and I can't want to hug or kiss another person when she is in danger.

"Then what?" I asked hurriedly since I could tell that our time was running out and we were had to hurry.

"Well –" Jess began but we were interrupted as Trevor burst in on us whispering urgently.

"Did you see that? Did you see that?"

"See what?" Jess asked taking a step towards Trevor.

"They left the cave and it was the David guy!"

"Right," Jess said getting up, "it's time to go in." I grabbed her hand quickly and so did Trevor. We both yanked her down.

"Jess, don't rush it. We need a plan first." Trevor growled at her.

"Haven't you learned anything from the Feds?" I hissed.

Jess irritated, pulled back her hand from my grip and said, "Do you want to find your girlfriend or not? I know what to do. I've been doing all this for four years and I know how to deal with abusive fathers, protective mothers, psychopathic stepfathers, murdering boyfriends and – and about boyfriends in general."

Trevor stared at me confused than he glanced at Jess. His expression became grim. "Fine Jess, it's your call so do what you like but be careful and remember Danny is in there."

"And Aurora." I added between gritted teeth.

Jess looked at me and then at Trevor. "Good." She approved. "Now first thing is first. Have you ever been in here before, Trevor?"

"No, never. I told you my dad kept me as far from this as possible and then he would always be changing headquarters."

"Well, then we go in and face what comes." I said facing Jess. "Isn't that right, Mastriani?"

Jess nodded. She pulled out a torch from her pocket and said, "Ready."

Jess began walking determinedly but cautiously towards the cave with me and Trevor on either side walking with equal determination – or at least I was determined. Trevor looked just grim. I wondered what was on his mind at that moment.

I didn't really care what Trevor was thinking about – it was actually Jess who was on my mind. She hadn't changed very much in the few years except I guess she was much more polite. She was much more controlled as well – I mean she hadn't punched anyone since she came back. I bet it was Trevor who tamed her. He looked like a mummy's boy.

Jess seemed pretty fond of him but not entirely in love with him but who knows because Jess knows how to hide her feelings pretty well. His feelings for her are pretty obvious – he is crazy over her. It's obvious from the way he looks at her.

I wonder if Jess knows how serious Trevor is about her. It doesn't seem that way – I mean it isn't exactly a good time to tell someone you love her. Poor dude. I feel pity for him.

We entered the cave and Jess switched on the torch. It was a cave which went forward for about a mile and then there was a drop. Jess took a step towards the drop. I grabbed her arm, "Hold it, Mastriani. You don't want to do that. God knows how deep that it."

"But that's the only way in and I know it's this way." Jess protested.

I ignored her. I looked around feeling the walls. There must be another way in. When the other guy went in there was no noise which should mean that they must have had a way to go in from which they were able to land noiselessly.

"Rob, I know this is the way in – I mean I know it. It's the – EIYEEE!" I spun around. Jess fell into the gap and so did Trevor while trying to grab a hold of her hand.

**PLEASE READ THE A.N WRITTEN ABOVE IN THE BEGINNING OF THIS CHAPTER.**

**A.N: Sorry about the shortness. Please, consider writing my sequel. I would love it.**


	13. AUTHORS NOTE

AUTHOR NOTE

**AUTHOR NOTE**

**A.N: I wanted to tell you guys that I am terribly sorry for leaving you all at a cliffy and not updating for months but I wanted to assure you that I will update in the following two weeks and that the chapter will be big and contain a lot of action and the story will progress a lot.**

**I have heard rumors about a sequel to my story and if you know who is writing it please tell me so that I can also read it and ask them to add my name to the disclaimer.**

**My exams are in another month and these are very important for my future so I will not update more than twice but I may just finish the story in those two updates and I will not rush through them as I have done in the past few chapters.**

**I will try to get into character again.**

**Just hold on tight and please review for my story since I don't seem to get many reviews. Please also recommend my story to others and tell them to review as well. I would really appreciate it. **

**Thank you so much!**

**Sara **


End file.
